Denial will be your fall
by Annabeth-Cyone
Summary: [MIKANOA] Escapar ilesos había sido lo más difícil y aún así, sentía que difícilmente podrían sobrevivir con tantos humanos heridos. Él realmente los odiaba, eran molestos, lo irritaban con sus problemas y por meter en líos a Yu, pero en especial, detestaba a esa chica que no dejaba de mirarlo con ojos acusatorios y fingía sus sonrisas hacia él.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Si Owari me perteneciera le daría los derechos a un estudio que adapte bien el manga e_e**

 ***Ubicado entre los capítulos 39 y 40 del manga**

 ***Un agradecimiento especial a Shadechu Nightray que me animó a escribir esta historia. Sin ti esto no existiría ( /)w(\\)**

 **o.o.o.o**

 **Primera parte**

 **o.o.o.o**

Mika sabía bien como ocultar sus sentimientos, era algo que había aprendido al crecer siendo un vampiro en un lugar donde cualquiera podía usarte. Por eso, le fue muy fácil notar las verdaderas intenciones de la chica de cabello lavanda cuando le sonreía y le decía que cuidara de Yu mientras ella y su equipo se encargaba de los demás.

Sus ojos lo miraban con resentimiento, parecía que quería golpearlo con su guadaña, pero prefirió guardar todo eso con un simple parpadeo. Su cuerpo estaba visiblemente rígido y se preguntó si en realidad nadie se había dado cuenta o todos solo estaban demasiado cansados como para intentar calmarla.

— _Mirai_ … —el peli rosado no paraba de decir el nombre de su hermana. Tenía una gran herida y la sangre parecía querer seguir su camino de salida no importaba cuantos intentos hiciera el chico del arco.

—Kimizuki aguanta un poco más, por favor—las manos del chico temblaban, era tan menudo que se preguntaba cómo podía cargar un arco tan grande.

 _Espero que muera rápido_ , pensó. Le sería mucho más sencillo si dejaban a los humanos y el podía coger a Yu e irse. Cuando empezaron a ser atacados por el ejército y ese _experimento,_ lo único que podía pensar era en mantener a salvo a Yu y lo hubiera logrado si no fuera porque él, aún medio inconsciente por su herida, le había dado una de sus miradas determinadas y con voz fuerte le obligó a volver por todos, no dejándole más opción que regresar para salvarlos y huir.

No había sido fácil, se sentía cansado, tenía cientos de heridas alrededor del cuerpo, aunque los humanos también lo ayudaron a pelear el que salió más lastimado había sido él.

Le dio una mirada a Yu y pudo sentir la rabia recorrer su cuerpo.

 _Porque debes ser tan bueno Yu. Ninguno de estos humanos es realmente tu familia, ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo?_

—Yoichi, intentaré registrar todo lo más rápido que pueda. Mitsuba buscará medicina, intenta parar la hemorragia de Kimizuki hasta entonces. —habló la peli-lavanda viendo como su otra compañera salía corriendo por medicina. —Si sucede algo manda una señal, volveré en seguida. —Ella se fue, no sin antes darle una mirada a él. Sus ojos parecían advertirle que no hiciera nada que los pusiera en peligro. Mika apretó su mandíbula sin darse cuenta. Esa mujer ya lo irritaba y apenas habían compartido palabras.

 _Si yo fui quién los salvó_. _Sé un poco más agradecida._

Pudo ver como el chico asintió rápidamente con los ojos un poco llorosos a lo que le decía su compañera, para después fijar sus ojos en Yu, quién aún estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Mika.

— ¿Su herida no está infectada, verdad?

A Mika le tomó un momento darse cuenta que le hablaba a él.

—…No… —dijo muy lentamente, no seguro de que más decir. A diferencia de la chica, él se veía bastante calmado con su presencia, aunque seguía nervioso por el estado de Yu y el otro chico.

—Yu es muy fuerte, siempre se recupera de heridas muy rápido. No tienes que asustarte, Mitsuba encontrará medicina rápido y antes de que te des cuenta estarán en sus dos piernas peleándose como siempre.

Mika no dijo nada. No estaba seguro de cómo responderle o cómo actuar. Aún no se fiaba de ellos y se rehusaba a soltar a Yu por miedo que alguno pudiera atacarlo de repente.

—Soy Yoichi, por cierto. —Le dijo con una sonrisa aún llorosa, extendiendo su mano. Un poco aturdido por la familiaridad que lo trataba, Mika la sacudió.

—Bueno… sé que es difícil ver a Yu en esta situación, pero debemos ver su herida—al ver que Mika no cambiaba su expresión, Yoichi preguntó amablemente—: ¿Podrías dejarlo en el pavimento?

Parpadeó un poco, sintiéndose algo idiota por no haberlo hecho antes, necesitaba revisar la herida de Yu desde hace ya mucho. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si se había infectado o no. Apretando la mandíbula e impidiendo que el deseo de no soltar a Yu lo dominara, lo dejó suavemente donde se lo pidió y se alejó viendo como el llamado Yoichi abría la camisa de Yu para inspeccionar la herida.

—No se ve tan grave—le dijo después de unos minutos. —Al menos se ve mejor que la de Kimizuki—suspiró masajeándose los hombros—. Espero que Mitsuba no tarde mucho.

— ¿Mitsuba? —Yu le había mencionado varios nombres a Mika, pero este solo recordaba algunos y no sabía muy bien quién era quién— ¿Es ella la líder del escuadrón?

—No, creo que las estas confundiendo—respondió con una sonrisa—. Shinoa es la líder del escuadrón, Mitsuba es la segunda al mando—Mika mantuvo una expresión en blanco y Yoichi se apuró a explicar—. Veamos, Mitsuba es la que fue por medicina, Shinoa a recorrer el perímetro. —Terminó con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo—fue lo único que dijo.

El herido, Kimizuki. El que le hablaba tan familiarmente, Yoichi. La chica rubia, Mitsuba. Y la mujer molesta, Shinoa.

 _Así que Shinoa_.

Recordaba haberla salvado hace mucho tiempo, cuando Yu estaba poseído por su demonio y Mika en un intento de que no matara a nadie recibió el golpe de su espada. Ahora se arrepentía un poco, quizás debió dejarla morir. Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, ella le había devuelto el favor al dejarlo escapar con Yu.

 _Que molesto_.

No le agradaba, su mera presencia le molestaba. Por alguna razón sus miradas de desprecio lo ponían nervioso, y no eran las primeras que recibía en su vida.

Yoichi al ver lo callado que Mika estaba, se puso a parlotear de un montón de cosas sin sentido que mayormente lo tenían sin cuidado. Sin embargo, este no pareció notarlo y siguió hablando normalmente mientras se movía de lado a lado para atender las heridas de Yu y Kimizuki.

Mika se acomodó mejor en el suelo y le dio una mirada al herido, no se veía mucho mejor, pero había dejado de balbucear. Observó a Yu que seguía durmiendo y a Yoichi quién relataba alegremente sus días en la escuela antes de entrar al ejército. Paró el impulso de callarlo y poner una cara de aburrimiento. Ese humano se veía en cierta forma agradable y sentía que se podía relajar con él, además no parecía que terminaría de hablar pronto.

Mika dio un ligerísimo suspiro de derrota.

 _Será un día largo._

 **o.o.o.o**

Casi dos horas, dos horas que Mika pudo aprovechar en irse lo suficientemente lejos con Yu para asegurarse que nadie los seguía y sin embargo, estaba ahí. Sentado, esperando, dependiendo de humanos que parecían tardar una eternidad.

—Quizás fueron atacadas y murieron—soltó, parando abruptamente a Yoichi que parecía haber tomado como objetivo hablar sin parar para distraerlo. Tenía que darle crédito, sino fuera por la sangre y las heridas podría haberse distraído lo suficiente con todas las cosas que ellos habían pasado en la escuela.

— ¡Claro que no! —contestó determinado. —Ellas son sumamente fuertes, si se hubieran encontrado con algo ya habrían mandado alguna señal.

— ¿Y si fueran atacadas de sorpresa? —preguntó casi despectivo.

—Te digo que ellas igual lo hubieran hecho, son muy fuertes—afirmó.

Mika estaba por contradecirlo, cuando su oído escuchó el sonido de personas corriendo. Se giró de donde estaba para ver pequeñas sombras a lo lejos.

— ¡Te lo dije! —Exclamó alegre — ¡No les podía pasar nada!

Si no fuera por la asombrosa vista que tenía hubiera confundido las siluetas y creído que un demonio las perseguía. Shinoa y Mitsuba llevaban consigo cientos y cientos de cosas encima. Parecía que habían encontrado una tienda y la traían consigo.

— ¿Pero qué…?

No pudo terminar de hablar, porque la chica de cabello rubio lo hizo a un lado de manera rápida y comenzó a desvestir a Yu y Kimizuki.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó casi mostrando los colmillos.

— ¿Qué ves que hago? —le dijo sin mirarlo—. Yoichi, tráeme el esterilizador y alcohol de la bolsa.

Yoichi se vio sorprendido, pero asintió rápidamente y fue a buscar lo que le pedía. Shinoa ya tenía un montón de utensilios con ella y después de darle una mirada a los heridos se dirigió al lado del peli-rosado.

—Kimizuki tiene las peores heridas, debemos empezar con él.

Mitsuba asintió en acuerdo y comenzó a limpiarse las manos con el alcohol que tenía.

—Espera, espera—Mika cogió el brazo de Mitsuba y esta le dio una mirada un poco irritada por interrumpirle—. ¿Si quieres sabes lo que haces? Si no sabes usar nada de eso, lo pondrás peor. Si te atreves a tocar a Yu con eso—

—Mikaela. Cállate. —su cuerpo saltó un poco por la frialdad de las palabras y miró con los ojos abiertos a la persona que se le dijo. —Se que estas preocupado por Yu y nosotros también, pero si dejamos las heridas como están, ambos se pondrán peor. Mitsuba es la única que sabe de primeros auxilios, así que haz el favor de callarte y ayudar. —Shinoa le dio una mirada dura y Mika no pudo evitar mirarla con algo de resentimiento.

Tanto Mitsuba como Yoichi se quedaron sentados, sintiendo la tensión que corría en el ambiente. El chico no estaba seguro de que hacer, así que Mitsuba se decidió a terminarla hablando con voz clara.

—Kimizuki está más herido, enseguida terminemos con él atenderemos las heridas de Yu. Pero a penas y encontramos anestesia, así que ambos recibirán una dosis pequeña—volteó a mirar a Mika y habló con voz firme, una orden que debía seguir—. Tienes mucha más fuerza que nosotros. Cuando ellos se muevan por el dolor debes sujetarlos bien, no debes dejar que se muevan por nada del mundo o yo podría equivocarme ¿entendido?

Mika seguía enfadado pero asintió con la cabeza. Yoichi intentó ayudarlo sujetando a los heridos por las piernas o solo dando palabras de ánimos que ambos necesitaban cuando se movían por el dolor. Shinoa ayudaba a Mitsuba llevándole lo que necesitaba, haciendo todo lo que pedía de manera rápida y silenciosa. Un ceño de preocupación se acentuaba más y más en su rostro al pasar los minutos, podía ver sus manos temblar levemente cuando veía a Mitsuba operar y casi podía jurar que sus ojos parecían determinados a no llorar. Fue solo cuando terminaron de atenderlos y ambos por fin despertaron que mostró una ligera sonrisa que pareció alegrar todas sus facciones y de cierta forma, le hacía pensar que nada peor podía pasar.

 **o.o.o.o**

— _¡Mirai! ¡Llévenme con Mirai!_ ¡Ellos le hicieron algo! ¡Necesito rescatarla!

—Kimizuki, por favor. —Yoichi intentaba recostarlo de nuevo, pero este seguía gritando y gritando.

—No puedes hacer nada en tu estado. Si sigues gritando tu herida se abrirá de nuevo—Mitsuba parecía a punto de golpearlo con algo para que durmiera—. Recupérate rápido, entonces iremos por ella.

—Es cierto—secundó Shinoa sentándose a su lado—. Cuando Yu y tú estén sanos podremos idear un plan para rescatarla, pero ahora solo seremos un estorbo. Por favor, entiende.

— ¡Ustedes no lo entienden! —Se soltó de las manos de Yoichi y trató de empujar a Shinoa sin verdadero éxito— ¡Creí que eran mi familia! ¡Yo entre en esto para salvar a mi hermana y se la llevaron! ¡El propio ejército lastimó a mi familia! Debo salvarla, ¿Cómo no lo entienden? ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame ahora!

—Kimizuki, para. —Yu estaba a un par de metros descansando con Mika sentado a su lado, le había sido difícil hablar cuando despertó y viendo el estado alterado de Kimizuki creyeron que lo mejor sería separarlos un poco.

—Espera, no te levantes—Mika intentó detenerlo pero Yu golpeó su mano y se sentó con dificultad.

—Entiendo la impotencia que sientes por no estar con ella—Yu lo miraba seriamente e hizo que la mirada desesperada de Kimizuki se detuviera solo en él—. Lo entiendo perfectamente y lo sabes. Yo mismo destruiré a Kureto y a todos los que nos lo impidan, pero debemos recuperarnos. Es lo mismo que sucedió con Guren ¿recuerdas? —Su tono se volvió melancólico cuando lo nombró—. Sé que lo están utilizando y lo salvaré, así como a tu hermana, porque él es mi familia y tu hermana también lo es. Así que, por favor, entiende que en este estado no podemos hacer nada. Incluso si tomo el poder de Asuramaru lo más probable es que empeore como la otra vez.

 _Es imposible._ Mika se había mantenido callado ante los planes de Yu y su equipo, sabía que era una misión suicida. _Ellos tienen al serafín, el ejército es demasiado peligroso ahora. Además ahora que Krul tiene a Guren no lo soltará incluso si se lo pidiera de rodillas._

Podía ver la mirada de determinación que compartían. Incluso Yoichi y Mitsuba tenían la misma en sus ojos. Era como con esas simples palabras y su voluntad podrían hacer lo que sea.

 _¡No pueden ganar!_ Quería gritarles. Toda la escena hasta casi parecía graciosa. ¿Cómo podían ser tan insensatos? No tenían ninguna ventaja, habían sobrevivido gracias a él y no era ni por asomo más fuerte que un noble. A penas podía con Ferid y sabía que le daba ventaja para burlarse de él.

—Bueno, bueno~ —Shinoa soltó una voz bastante alegre, interrumpiendo el momento que se había creado—. Necesitamos que se recuperen rápido o simplemente estaremos aquí de inútiles. Esta va para ambos, nada de tratar de levantarse en un día, necesitan de mínimo una semana para caminar bien ¿Entendido? Así que pareja de enfermos, más les vale no intentar nada raro. —Lo dijo todo con un aire alegre y divertido, de alguna forma el ambiente se había vuelto ameno y tanto Kimizuki como Yu se habían relajado con sus palabras.

Mika agudizó su mirada sin que nadie lo notara.

No se le había pasado que ella no compartió las miradas de determinación de los demás hace unos momentos. Ahora sonreía y les decía que se recuperaran para pensar algo, pero a él no la engañaba.

 _Estás mintiendo. ¿Tampoco crees que puedan lograrlo, verdad?_

—Shinoa tiene razón—dijo Mitsuba—. Con ustedes heridos no podemos hacer nada. Mañana podrán moverse lo suficiente como para ir a uno de los edificios, después pensaremos en algo.

Kimizuki parecía querer protestar, pero Shinoa se lo impidió tomándole de la mano, ella le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, regalándole una ligera sonrisa. Era muy pequeña, pero real y él, después de mirarla unos segundos aceptó hacer lo que le decían.

—Deberíamos hacer turnos para vigilar—dijo Yoichi, ya entrada la noche—. Puedo empezar yo, ustedes son los más cansados.

—Iré primero—lo interrumpió Mika—. Mis heridas ya están terminándose de curar—Inspeccionó de nuevo los lugares que Shinoa había marcado como seguros en el mapa— ¿Estás segura que estos lugares están libres?

Shinoa había estado casi toda la tarde revisando las heridas, y cuando Yu finalmente se durmió decidió atender solo a Kimizuki. No parecía interesada en responderle, por lo que solo hizo un vago asentimiento con la cabeza que él no hubiera visto si no fuera porque la estaba mirando.

 _Al menos podrías mirarme._

Arrugó el ceño. Bien no estaba de ánimos para pensar en la frialdad de ella. Ni pensar nada de ella. Caminó lo bastante lejos observando el lugar y no pudo evitar que sus ojos reflejaran la molestia que sentía. ¿Cómo alguien tan arrogante podría ser familia de ellos? Ni siquiera compartía su determinación, por más tonta que fuera.

Sin darse cuenta pateo una piedra. No quería aceptarlo, pero se sentía un poco decaído. Quizás era porque lo habían aceptado—aunque Mika se negara a terminar de confiar en ellos—incluso siendo un vampiro. Yoichi se veía muy animado hablándole y tanto Mitsuba como Kimizuki no parecían molestarse con su presencia. En cambio, ella lo único que había hecho era estar completamente alerta a su alrededor, lista para matarlo a la más mínima oportunidad. Su mirada se detuvo en un par de edificios destruidos y soltó un leve suspiro. No debería de estar dándole tantas vuelas al asunto. Él solo tenía una familia y no eran ellos, nunca serían ellos.

— ¡Oye! —su ceño se frunció cuando vio a Mitsuba correr hasta él. Después un olor entró a sus fosas nasales y sintió como sus dientes comenzaban a arder.

No había luna y apenas llegaban rastros de luz de la fogata que habían hecho. Si Mitsuba hubiera podido tener un poco más de iluminación o al menos ver el rostro de Mika, no hubiera dudado en huir.

— ¡Lo siento! Se suponía que te lo daría y se me olvidó—ella extendió los brazos y le entregó la bolsa que llevaba, o mejor dicho lo que había dentro de la bolsa.

Hasta ahora había reprimido su impulso de hambre. Con tantas heridas alimentarse sería lo mejor, pero con todas las cosas que pasaron no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Ahora que olía la sangre en su mano, pudo darse cuenta que era lo que olía en la tarde cuando hacían la operación. De cierta forma, lo aliviaba saber que su hambre no lo hacía alucinar con sangre.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—En el hospital de donde sacamos los medicamentos—pareció pensar bien sus palabras antes de seguir—. No sé cómo te alimentabas antes, pero esto es más fácil ¿no crees? Además tus heridas se pondrán mejor. —cuando pasaron unos minutos y él no contestaba, ella pareció verse incómoda. —Bueno, te dejo para que, ya sabes—se movió incómodamente y empezó a caminar hasta la fogata.

— ¿Mitsuba?

— ¿Si? —preguntó girándose a verlo.

—Gracias—dijo un poco inseguro—; y uh, lo siento… por cómo te grite.

Ella se sonrojó y negó rápidamente con la cabeza y las manos.

—N-No es nada, en serio. —ella se volteó y comenzó a caminar más rápido. Pero cuando él estaba por irse también ella se giró y habló lo suficientemente alto como para que escuchara.

—Lo de la sangre no deberías agradecérmelo a mí. —Ella intentaba ver su rostro pero la obscuridad se lo impedía—Shinoa fue la que buscó la sangre al llegar al hospital. A mí no se me había pasado por la cabeza que estuvieras hambriento, lo siento. —Dijo con una sonrisa—ella llenó un montón en su bolsa, dijo que seguramente necesitabas mucha con lo herido que estabas, pero dudo que puedas tener hambre en al menos un mes con todo lo que te trajo—soltó una pequeña risita—. Así que solo recibiré las disculpas por lo del grito ¿vale?

Ella se fue mucho más tranquila, dejando a Mika totalmente sorprendido. Parpadeó un poco y observó la sangre en sus manos sintiendo a su estómago rugir. Sin dudarlo mordió la bolsa y comenzó a succionar lo de adentro, era el tipo de sangre que no le gustaba, pero por alguna razón se sentía un poco dulce.

Recorrió el lugar varias veces durante la noche, pensando de vez en cuando en lo último que le dijo Mitsuba y sin que se diera cuenta, un muy, pero muy pequeño sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.

 **o.o.o.o**

Si no fuera porque ellos empezaron a gritarse de la nada al día siguiente, Mika podría haberse disculpado y agradecerle por la sangre. Quizás con ese pequeño intercambio de palabras ella no se sentiría tan incómoda como antes, podría llegar a sentirse bien con él lo suficiente como para bromear como lo hacía con todos. Quizás, si él hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hablar apropiadamente con ella las cosas no se hubieran puestos tan incomodas entre ambos.

Eso nunca paso, claro.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? —a pesar de su actitud alegre su enojo había saltado en un tiempo bastante rápido, como si solo estuviera esperando ser molestada para explotar.

—Si no te hubieras tardado tanto ayer, la herida de Yu no estaría tan mal. La comida era lo de menos, debieron venir en seguida cuando encontraron las medicinas. —La expresión de Mika era igual que siempre, pero sus ojos reflejaban la rabia contenida.

—Quizás lo olvidaste, pero Yu es humano. Necesitamos comida para sobrevivir.

— ¿Y si llegaban demasiado tarde? ¿De qué les serviría?

—Llegamos a tiempo, ¿no es suficiente? —ella había empezado a levantar la voz a cada momento y los ojos de Mika se achicaban cada vez más.

—No, no lo es. Tu estupidez podría haber causado la muerte de Yu.

— Mi _¿qué?_

—Chicos, cálmense. —Yoichi estaba en medio de ambos desde que empezó la discusión y estaba tan desesperado que casi empezaba a temblar. No entendía que había sucedido, hablaba normalmente con Shinoa y de repente al aparecer Mika comenzaron a discutir sin razón—. Mika solo está preocupado, Shinoa. Dejemos esta tonta pelea, debemos ir a ver a los chicos.

— ¿Tonta? —ella lo miró enojada y él retrocedió. —El que empezó todo fue él—dijo apuntando a Mika con un dedo—. No hagas que yo intente calmarme. —Parecía como si quisiera acercarse para golpearlo, pero algo le impedía hacerlo—Te sigues quejando de nosotros, pero solo te dedicas a hablar, desde que apareciste… ¡desde que apareciste solo nos has causado problemas!

Mika abrió los ojos y sintió como si algo se quebrara dentro de él. Su perfecta faceta tranquila se rompió, la cogió de los hombros, mostrando sus colmillos y la ira que cargaba desde que la conoció.

— ¡Ustedes son los que siempre generan problemas! ¡Soy yo es que debe cargar la responsabilidad de protegerlos a ustedes! ¿Crees que es algo fácil? —Dijo sacudiéndola—, la próxima vez dejare que te maten, ¡ _Tú,_ _estúpida humana_!

No sintió en qué momento ella se zafó de su agarre, y aunque la bofetada que le dio no se comparaba con la fuerza de un golpe de un vampiro, le dolió.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —Yu estaba apoyado de Mitsuba y miraba con ojos enojados a Shinoa— ¡¿Qué diablos te ocurre, idiota?!

Ella lo miró como si la traicionara y ante su mirada, la expresión de enojo de Yu se volvió confundida.

Shinoa ni siquiera se giró a ver a Mika, pasó de largo, ignorando los gritos de explicación que le pedía Yu y las llamadas de Yoichi y Mitsuba.

Mika no la vio irse, pero podía sentir un peso que caía sobre sus hombros a cada paso que ella daba.

Podía detenerla. Voltearse y pedir perdón por lo que dijo.

Pero no lo hizo.

 **o.o.o.o**

Tres días.

Tres días hablando con Yoichi sobre cosas sin importancia. Le resultaba fácil soltarse con él y sin darse cuenta hablaba casi con una sonrisa.

Tres días viendo a Mitsuba mandarle a Yu que dejara de intentar moverse o sus heridas se pondrían peor. Aunque al principio le molestaba que ella le gritara, llegó el punto en que le pareció divertido. Ella no hablaba con tanta facilidad como Yoichi, pero era buena escuchando.

Tres días viendo a Yu y Kimizuki pelear por sobre quién se recuperaría más pronto e iría a salvar a todos. Mika no habían intercambiado muchas palabras con el mencionado, pero cada vez que se veían él le daba un asentimiento con su cabeza, como un tipo de saludo extraño que de cierta forma le gustaba.

Tres días hablando con Yu de los años perdidos, recordando a la familia que ellos tanto amaban. Hacían planes, lo que harían cuando la guerra terminará. Volverían al orfanato Hyakuya para darle un entierro apropiado a sus hermanos y después podrían seguir adelante con su nueva familia.

Mika no recordaba la última vez que se sintió en paz, y estar con todos de alguna forma lo hacía sentir de esa manera.

Y aún así…

La miró desde lo alto del árbol. Ya era de noche y él hacía la vigilancia, todos dormían en el edificio ahora, aunque solo ella y Kimizuki estaban en el mismo cuarto, estaban sentados al lado del otro y ninguno parecía querer hablar. La atmosfera alrededor de ellos era bastante sombría en comparación a la otra habitación.

Tres días sin que le dirigiera la palabra.

Shinoa no parecía reconocer su presencia como algo importante por lo que se pasaba la mayor tiempo atendiendo a Kimizuki o hablando con los demás excepto Yu. Él seguía molesto con ella por la bofetada "sin fundamentos" que le dio a Mika. No importaban cuantas veces le preguntara, Mika se mantendría callado y le pediría a Yu que sólo lo olvidara. Tan obstinado como lo recordaba, este se mantuvo molesto en nombre de Mika y no se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra a Shinoa hasta que ella se disculpara.

Podía recordar la cara de incredulidad que ella hizo ante su reclamo. Sus demás amigos querían saber que había pasado exactamente, pero el único que sabía lo que sucedió era Yoichi y el parecía no querer entrometerse en lo que sea que sucedía entre Shinoa y él. Le estaba agradecido, ya se sentía de cierta forma culpable por hacer que Yu se peleara con ella, que no se viera molesto y que no le presionara con preguntas le aliviaba el peso que ya sentía.

— ¿Qué demonios se cree Shinoa para haber hecho eso? —Yu estaba exactamente en un piso arriba de donde se encontraba Kimizuki, se la había pasado la última hora hablando de como mataría a los nobles que manipulaban a Guren y ahora—como ya se había hecho costumbre desde aquel golpe—se dedicaba a gritar sobre Shinoa.

—Ella debe tener sus razones—respondió Mitsuba un poco dudosa, a pesar de escuchar la misma pregunta tres días aún se sentía preocupada por como actuaba su amiga.

—Démosle espacio—Yoichi parecía ser la voz de la razón en cada momento, era demasiado tranquilo. No se sorprendía porque Shinoa siempre lo hacía víctima de sus burlas. —Todos estamos muy cansados, no podemos ser tan optimistas con todo. —Se veía decaído—. En unos días todo se arreglara y podremos ser la familia que tanto queremos, ya lo verán.

Mitsuba, Yu y Mika sonrieron ante las palabras de Yoichi. Una familia alegre y un tanto torpe. Eso era lo que realmente quería.

— ¿Te siguen doliendo las heridas? —dejó de observar a los demás y movió su atención a Shinoa, se había abrazado las piernas y tenía su mentón sobre sus rodillas. Se veía muy indefensa de esa forma.

—Estoy bien. —Él no hizo ningún movimiento, casi como una estatua, continuó observando la luz proveniente de la pequeña vela.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que escucharon un estruendo viniendo del piso de arriba seguido por un par de gritos. Mika roló los ojos, ya casi se acostumbraba a esas peleas.

Pudo notar la sonrisa de Shinoa, aunque fue muy pequeña.

—Espero que Mitsuba pueda controlar bien a Yu o sus heridas se abrirán de nuevo—soltó una pequeña risita—me pregunto si Mitsu aprovechara esta oportunidad—empezó reírse en voz baja— _¡oh!_ ~ Todo lo que podría pasar ~ ¡Pero espera! Yoichi está con ellos, eso significa que los tres…

La ceja de Kimizuki empezó a temblar levemente. Pero siguió sin decir nada.

— ¡Ya me lo puedo imaginar! Mitsuba intentando declararse, pero Yoichi lo hace primero que ella—sus piernas ahora estaban estiradas contra el suelo y con ambos brazos se abrazó el cuerpo en una forma exagerada, relatando con voz muy fina—. Yu entrará en un dilema porque no puede decidir con quién quedarse, pero entonces dirá: "¡Estemos los tres juntos! ¡Para siempre!" y poco a poco se empezaran a acercar y…

— ¡Shinoa! —el rostro de Kimizuki estaba sonrojado y la miraba con reproche. Su fuerte carcajada pareció mitigar el ambiente pesado que ellos tenían encima.

Mika se estremeció un poco. A veces Shinoa daba más miedo que Ferid.

—Vamos, Kimizuki~ apuesto que tu también estas intrigado.

—Por supuesto que no—como un niño, se cruzó de brazos y volteó su mirada lejos de la de ella, pero solo sirvió para que Shinoa riera más.

—Me alegra ver que aún puedes estar como antes—dijo ella suavemente.

Su respuesta tardó un poco, sin embargo, ese breve silencio en el que no dijo nada pareció decir mucho.

—Solo quiero que todo esto termine—esta vez la encaró y Mika vio como la vela iluminaba brevemente sus rostros—. Quiero a mi hermana de vuelta, sana y salva. Quiero que todos estemos seguros y… podamos… —su voz murió en eso último y ella se acercó hasta él para reposar su cabeza en su hombro bueno.

—No sé cómo terminara todo—dijo suavemente—, pero yo… dudo que podamos hacer algo. No somos tan fuertes como los nobles… estoy, estoy realmente asustada—terminó.

—Shinoa…

—Tengo miedo Kimizuki, les prometí que me volvería una buena líder, pero al final solo deje que murieran un montón de personas y escapamos ante la menor posibilidad ¿Si murieron todos? ¿O si los tienen como prisioneros? —Ella apretó sus puños—Ni si quiera sé, si Shinya está vivo o no…

—Lo está—le dijo seguro. Tomó su mano entre las suyas y ambos se aferraron el uno al otro. Mika se movió inquietamente desde el árbol—. Es un Hiragi después de todo, lo encontraremos y juntos patearemos el trasero de todos esos vampiros. Yo tampoco sé cómo, pero la esperanza es lo único que nos queda, no lo olvides.

Ella solo asintió en su hombro y él de manera suave dejó reposar su mejilla sobre su cabeza. Mika apartó la mirada, se empezaba a sentir incómodo con la nueva atmósfera que los rodeaba. _Quizás debería irme a vigilar a otra parte_.

—Lamento que tuvieras que estar en un cuarto lejos de todos—Shinoa se veía bastante relajada en la posición que estaba, parecía que se estaba quedando dormida—. Creí que te irías a donde estaban los demás.

—Como si fuera a seguirle el juego a ese idiota. ¿Exigir que duermas en un cuarto separado hasta que te disculparas? Es como un niño. Debe alegrarse de que Mitsuba y Yoichi aceptaron cuidarlo mientras hace su berrinche.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Es como un bebé ¿verdad? —suspiró—. Sé que quiere una explicación, pero no estoy de humor para hablar. No creo que llegue a estarlo.

—No es el único que quiere saber qué pasó. Estaba esperando que Mitsuba volviera para ayudarme a entrar al edificio cuando escuche todo ese griterío. Creí que un vampiro había aparecido.

—Lo siento—se disculpó. —Haré las paces con Yu mañana, lo prometo.

—Tampoco quería estar cerca de Yu y sus tonterías—se encogió de hombros, parecía querer reconfortarla—, además necesitaba estar solo para pensar, prefiero tu compañía que la de los demás.

—Oh~ ¿quién diría que me querías tanto? —preguntó con una burla.

—Cierra la boca.

Mika se fue corriendo lo más rápido que podía y aún así, a pesar de estar lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírlos, podía seguir escuchando los pequeños murmullos que compartían en secreto y la suave risa que ella emitía, gravándose lentamente en su cabeza.

 **o.o.o.o**

Casi dos semanas desde que seguían sin rumbo. Las heridas persistían en tardar en sanar y ya se podía sentir como la ansiedad flotaba por su pequeño grupo. Ellos querían ir a pelear, querían ver cómo estaban todos. Pero no podían, y eso les carcomía la mente lentamente.

¿Qué si todos ya están muertos? ¿Qué si es ya tarde? ¿Qué si al final todos sus esfuerzos no valieron absolutamente nada?

Todos querían volver de una u otra forma. Excepto Mika.

A pesar de la tristeza que todos traían consigo, siempre había tiempo para que ellos estuvieran juntos. Se escondían y buscaban más provisiones cuando estas se agotaban, pero todos se cuidaban de cierta forma. No lo demostraba y dudaba que pudiera hacerlo, pero le gustaba cuando todos se sentaban en una fogata y comenzaban a hablar de cosas que si bien le parecían sin importancia al principio, le encantaba escuchar ahora. Momentos breves, pero divertidos que habían tenido, sus experiencias y las cosas que querían hacer, las bromas que se hacían y las risas que compartían. Podrían hablar de cualquier cosa y se sentiría correcto.

No quería perder eso, por más egoísta que fuera.

Se acostumbró a que Mitsuba le dijera que hacer y el aceptaba con casi una sonrisa. Le gustaba participar en las bromas de Kimizuki hacía Yu y de vez en cuando contaba cosas vergonzosas sobre él, recibiendo leves golpeas amistosos por eso. Pasear con Yoichi haciendo las rondas se volvió un momento cómodo y; aunque ella seguía sin hablarle las cosas se habían relajado entre ellos, más no para mejor.

La observó como empezaba a ser usual durante sus noches en que hacía vigilancia solo y casi rodó sus ojos ante el pensamiento que le cruzó por la cabeza. Gracias a él, Yu y ella hicieron las paces, debería sentirse bien por eso. No lo contrario.

—Yu, deja de hacerle eso—le había dicho a la mañana siguiente que encontraron un edificio con la suficiente agua como para poder asearse. Las chicas habían ido primero y Yoichi se fue a traer para los heridos.

—Mika, _te_ _golpeó_. Debe entender que no pueda jugar con ese tipo de cosas. —Yu lo miró determinado.

—No es como si no pudiera defenderme—intentó razonar—. Además, se puede decir que también fue mi culpa— Nunca se atrevería a decirle la razón de su pelea, pero al menos podía mitigar el enojo de su amigo. —Todo fue una pelea sin sentido. Ya olvídala.

— ¿Y cuál fue la razón? —preguntó. Cuando los minutos se extendieron y Mika no se dignó a hablar Yu gritó.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Vale! ¡Entiendo! no preguntaré, pero más les vale a los dos llevarse bien pronto ¿entendido? Ambos son mi familia y no quiero que se estén peleando por ahí. — Se levantó con dificultad y la expresión de alivio de Mika se esfumó de su cara.

— _¿Qué haces?_

—Calma, calma. Estoy bien, pero si voy a disculpar a Shinoa ya no es necesario que estemos separados ¿no? —dijo alegremente. Tuvo el impulso de decirle que era un idiota, pero no lo hizo. Lo siguió cuando caminó entre los escombros para ir a buscar a Kimizuki en el piso de abajo y miró cada movimiento que hacía para que no se lastimara al bajar. —Espero que no salga con uno de sus chistes—dijo cuando bajaba—, aunque es lo más posible.

—Quizás haga un drama y luego te abrace. —se burló escuchando la risa de Yu.

—Lo más probable, aunque no me abrazara. No te dejes engañar por su forma de ser, a Shinoa no le gusta el contacto físico.

Sin que se diera cuenta su rostro se ensombreció, su cuerpo poniéndose un poco rígido.

 _Eso no parecía importarle la otra noche._

Ya dos semanas de eso, Mika podía confirmar las palabras de Yu ahora. Desde que se amistaron ella parecía tener el camino libre de hacer sus bromas. No parecía importarle entrar el espacio personal de los demás antes de salir con alguna de sus burlas. Shinoa se reía de la expresión de todos cuando salía con alguno de sus dramas, sin embargo, nunca se acercaba más de lo necesario. Como si tocarlos en alguna de sus payasadas fuera algo terminantemente prohibido.

No entendía la razón y estuvo varia veces pensando en la respuesta. El lugar de donde provenían solo existían tiranos que experimentaban con ellos. Lo más seguro era que ella pasó por una experiencia como esa y ahí su razón del rechazo a ser tocada. Incluso podía ser la razón de sus perfectas sonrisas falsas que engañaban a todos.

Aún metido en sus pensamientos, la observó sentarse al lado de Kimizuki y entregarle alegremente una botella de agua. Chasqueó la lengua ante el gesto. Se sentiría mejor si ella se fuera a dormir a otro sitio. Donde no la tuviera que ver, le molestaba tenerla frente a él, le recordaba todas las veces en que lo ignoraba yendo con los demás, dejándolo con un sentimiento de vacío.

No es que le agradara su presencia exactamente, para nada. Solamente, no le gustaba cuando pasaba mucho tiempo con Yu, o cuando posaba despreocupadamente su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kimizuki y le mostraba esas sonrisas que tanto se negaba a ofrecerle.

No era algo que quisiera, no quería nada de ella. Los demás lo aceptaban y no la necesitaba para sentirse bien. La observó con una mueca que más se asemejaba a una mirada triste y no pudo detener que sus pensamientos se dirigieran solo a ella. Se preguntaba como seria recibir una de esas sonrisas, esas que no eran falsas para tranquilizar y que no eran para engañar. Solo una de sus sonrisas que iluminaban su cara y las mostraba felizmente a las personas que le agradaban.

 _Eso estaría bien_ , pensó.

 _Solo ella sonriéndome a mí._

 _Solamente a mí._

 **o.o.o.o**

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, solo estoy algo cansado. —Yoichi le sonrió cansadamente. No estaba pálido ni nada, pero el cansancio se hacía claro en su rostro.

—Puedo terminar de hacer la guardia solo—se ofreció.

—No, no. Solo es que las últimas dos noches no dormí bien, es todo—viendo la expresión de Mika accedió a volver con los demás solo para coger algo de comer.

—Deberías quedarte—insistió cuando llegaron.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Mitsuba, quién salía del edificio junto a Shinoa con un montón de vendas sucias en las manos.

—Yoichi no se siente bien—en vista que él volvería a protestar se apresuró—: dile algo.

Sintió a Shinoa soltar una risa, pero cuando la vio estaba tosiendo. _Qué extraño._

—Te quedas—ordenó Mitsuba.

— ¿Qué? Pero debemos hacer guardia esta noche, no puedo dejar a Mika solo.

—Tonterías—respondió ella, Mika creyó que eso sería suficiente. Estaba por retomar su camino cuando escuchó—. Shinoa hará vigilancia con él entonces, la última vez fue hace casi cuatro días, estará bien.

— ¿Q-Qué? —Shinoa la vio sorprendida y hasta algo ofendida. Mitsuba solo le quitó las bandas y le hizo un asentimiento a Yoichi para que la siguiera.

—Lo que escuchaste. Yoichi se siente mal y en vista que te volviste a pelear con Yu no te dejará cambiar sus heridas—ninguno se movió hasta que ella les dio una mirada molesta— ¿Qué siguen haciendo aquí? Ya váyanse.

Yoichi se había mantenido callado hasta ese momento y les dio una mirada a ambos preguntándoles si estarían bien. Shinoa solo resopló dirigiéndose al camino por donde Mika y él llegaron. No le dio ninguna mirada para que lo siguiera, que estuviera acostumbrado a su comportamiento no significaba que estaba menos enojado cuando lo hacía. Caminó detrás suyo mirando su espalda con tanta dureza que esperaba que se tropezara con algo y se golpeara su rostro indiferente.

Yoichi y Mitsuba los observaron irse y se dieron una sonrisa cómplice.

 **o.o.o.o**

Incómodo.

Todo era sumamente incómodo.

¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Una hora? ¿Más?

No hacían mucho. Caminaban alrededor, buscaban algún signo de peligro, se iban, comenzaban desde el principio. Era como la cuarta vez que pasaban por el mismo árbol, si lo veía una vez más sentía que comenzaría a patearlo.

—Regresa. —Mika se interpuso en su camino para que ella no tuviera oportunidad de hacer como si no lo escuchara, pero Shinoa solo lo rodeo. — ¿Eres sorda? —la cogió del brazo y ella se alejó como si la hubiera golpeado.

—Te escuche perfectamente—se giró y volvió a caminar—, pero no hay razón para volver, hazlo tu si quieres.

Mika chasqueó la boca.

 _Suficiente_. _Ya tuve suficiente._

— ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —siseó haciendo que ella se detuviera. —Desde que llegue no has hecho nada más que hacer como si no existiera. Deja de actuar de forma tan estúpida y dime si tienes algún tipo de problema conmigo.

—Ya te lo había dicho ¿no? —su tono era frío, cortante, lo hacía enojarse más.

— ¿Crees de verdad que eso es mi culpa? —Ella no contestó—Yo no hice nada…

—Exacto—ella volteó a mirarlo y podía sentir los insultos que no salían de su boca salir por sus ojos—. No hiciste nada, finges que todos te agradan y te acerca a ellos, pero eres un maldito mentiroso.

—Yo no…

— ¡Mientes! —gritó. Mika abrió los ojos, sorprendido de su arrebato—Te vi. Cuando los vampiros nos atacaban tú cogiste a Yu y te fuiste—retrocedió, sintiéndose aprisionado—. Ibas a abandonarnos, no te importaba si moríamos o no y ahora es igual. Si ni siquiera te importan, deja de actuar tan natural con ellos si piensas dejarlos morir al segundo que pase algo.

— ¡No es así! —se excusó, acercándose a ella haciendo que por reflejo se alejara—Yu era mi única familia, creí que… creí que solo lo usaban y no valía la pena…

— ¿Usarlo? —Su tono era incrédulo— ¿Cómo íbamos a usarlo si estábamos siendo asesinados? ¿Qué está mal contigo?

— ¡Tú no viste lo que yo!—gritó cogiéndola de los brazos y sacudiéndola— ¿Qué si le hacían lo mismo a Yu? Él es mi única familia, ¡Tú no sabes lo que es perder a alguien importante!

Shinoa abrió los ojos y la boca para responderle, pero al final la cerró con un chasquido e intentó quitarse el agarre que Mika tenía sobre ella. Pero él sólo apretó más fuerte sus dedos sobre sus hombros sin importarle si le dolía o no.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes hablar? Te quejas de que yo los engaño, pero tú siempre los engañas también—escupió colérico.

Los ojos de Shinoa se abrieron más y comenzó a empujarlo para que la soltara, había una desesperación palpable en ella y comenzó a mover su cabeza para que él no pudiera ver su cara.

— ¡Suéltame! —Gritó mirando a cualquier lado menos a él—Gritare, te juro que gritare más fuerte que nunca ¡Suéltame! —Intentó golpearlo con sus piernas, su agarre se intensificó— ¡Suéltame! —ella empezó a soltar leves gimoteos de dolor, pero no le importo. Quería verla de rodillas suplicando perdón, lo suficiente como para que él pudiera burlarse de ella y hacerla sentir tan mal como ella lo hizo sentir a él las últimas semanas. Pero más que nada, quería que gritara, todo lo que se guardaba dentro. Gritara hasta que su garganta quedara seca y no tuviera necesidad de guardarse nada dentro— ¡Que me sueltes! —. Sus lastimeros golpes eran cada vez más pequeños y podía escucharla sollozar de forma muy baja— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —ella lo miró, pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos y Mika finalmente la soltó. Shinoa solo se quedó ahí, se tapó el rostro con las manos y sus hombros se movían por el llanto que quería ocultar. Viéndola de esa forma Mika se sintió como la peor criatura del mundo.

Ambos se quedaron de esa forma. Shinoa llorando silenciosamente y Mika mirándola con ojos tristes, inseguro de lo que debía hacer.

—Lo siento—se disculpó después de varios minutos. Ella ya no lloraba, pero sus manos seguían cubriendo su rostro—. Por todo. No quería gritarte esa vez, solo quería agradecerte por la sangre. Tampoco quería insultarte, pero tocaste un nervio cuando me gritaste. No suelo perder la compostura.

Ella no respondió y él, quizás por el nerviosismo o solo porque no quería seguir con tanto silencio, continuó hablando.

—También lamento que Yu dejara de hablarte por eso, fue muy excesivo, es así desde pequeño, pero a veces es muy idiota—ella aún no hablaba—y… lamento esto último, solo que… —apretó sus puños sintiéndose idiota por no poder hablar—quería, realmente quería que tú—

—Mika—se calló abruptamente. Shinoa siempre lo llamaba por su nombre completo, nunca lo abreviaba. Ella quitó sus manos de su rostro y lo vio con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas rojas. —Ya cállate—le dijo suavemente, sin molestia en su voz.

Él resopló, pero se sentía más relajado.

—No recibirás ninguna disculpa mía después de esto.

—No necesitas disculparte—nunca lo había mirado directamente a los ojos por más de dos segundos. Solo ahora—y gracias a su buena vista—podía apreciar sus ojos, le gustaba el color chocolate que tenían, parecía que lo atrapaban y no le permitían apartar su vista—Yo también, uhm… lamento como te he tratado casi todo este mes, estaba enojada contigo, pero más que nada conmigo misma y… —sus ojos se volvieron tristes y las palabras parecieron morir en su boca.

—No necesitas decir nada más. No nos conocemos tanto—se movió incómodo—, supongo que fue tonto de mi parte querer que hicieras esto y… lo siento. —terminó mirando al suelo.

—Eh, entonces esta intervención fue solo para satisfacer tu ego de vampiro.

— ¡Claro que no! —chilló apresuradamente, mirándola de nuevo y sintiendo el calor cubrir sus mejillas. Ella detuvo el comentario que iba hacer al verlo reaccionar de esa manera y él se cubrió el rostro con una de sus manos, sintiéndose avergonzado.

Hubo otro de esos momentos de silencio característico de ellos, hasta que Shinoa lo rompió con una pequeña risita.

—Creo que deberíamos volver, hemos registrado todo un montón de veces.

—Sí—concedió—lo mejor es regresar.

Ambos se vieron unos momentos, no muy seguros de que hacer. Al final soltaran suspiros agotados y volvieron silenciosamente al edificio. No quisieron explicar por qué volvían tan rápido y solo se fueron por su lado, cada uno en una esquina del cuarto. Fue cuando él estaba recostándose contra la pared para dormir que vio la diminuta sonrisa que le daba.

Era casi el fantasma de una sonrisa. No se parecía en nada a las grandes que le dedicaba a Mitsuba o las cálidas que le daba a Kimizuki, pero era una dirigida a él.

Solo para él.

 **o.o.o.o**

—Déjame entender esto. Tú no eras un vampiro completo, pero luego te dio un ataque y bebiste la sangre de Yu directamente de su cuello en lugar de hacerlo de manera más sencilla como, no sé ¿su muñeca? y te convertiste en un chupasangre completo ¿Así de fácil?

Mika se movió incómodamente bajo la mirada que le daba.

—No es que quisiera atacar a Yu, solo estaba muy hambriento—

— ¿Pero era necesario morderlo en su cuello? —Shinoa tenía una de esas sonrisas que indicaban peligro y no sabía si entrar en pánico o no.

—Te digo que estaba en un estado—

—Vamos, vamos, Mika~ —su sonrisa se extendió por toda su cara y Mika se sintió como un niño a punto de ser molestado por su hermano mayor. —No te hagas el difícil, esto era algo que ya me había preguntado desde hace mucho—ella empezó a caminar y dar vueltas mientras hablaba con voz divertida—. Pero tú siempre estas Yu esto, Yu lo otro. ¡No puedes ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos de la grandiosa Shinoa! —Ella lo señaló con un dedo y exclamó alegremente—: Porque tú Mika, ¡estas enamorado de Yu!

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —sintió su rostro volverse pálido para que después se le subieran todos los colores al ver como ella estallaba en carcajadas y caía de rodillas sujetándose el estómago. — ¡No es así! —Gritó en un intento de defenderse, su cuerpo entero ardía de vergüenza y comenzó a agitar sus brazos y manos como un niño pequeño que intenta que le crean— ¡Es mi familia! ¡Mi familia! Por años creí que lo usaban, ¡Es todo! ¡No estoy enamorado de él ni nada! ¿Cómo puedes creer algo así?

Ella seguía riéndose y él solo pudo sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba, no obstante, sonrió ante la escena que ambos hacían.

Las cosas cambiaban bastante rápido o al menos, casi bastante rápido.

No se volvieron los mejores amigos de la noche a la mañana, la mayoría del tiempo ella se la pasaría entrenando con Mitsuba, atendiendo las heridas que ya empezaban a sanar y charlando hasta tarde con Kimizuki. Todo era como siempre, salvo que ella ahora le hablaba. No era algo muy grande al principio, solo pequeños asentimientos de cabeza entre ambos, intercambiar breves palabras. Nada del otro mundo, nada que debería emocionar ni nada.

Todos se veían bastante felices por cómo estaba la relación de ambos ahora, sin embargo. Yu sonreía como un niño cuando los veía hablar de manera relajada, Yoichi le daba miradas de ánimo y Mitsuba le ordenaba a ambos patrullar de noche, extrañaba las charlas nocturnas que tenía con Yoichi, pero con el pasar del tiempo se acostumbró a estar con Shinoa. Ella había hecho pequeños chistes sobre él y decía pequeñas cosas sobre ella que no le había mencionado, le habló brevemente de tener una hermana que fue asesinada y él de los hermanos que perdió cuando estaba en Sanguinem. Le sorprendió de lo feliz que se sintió cuando hacían eso, solo era compartir pequeños momentos de su vida, era una alegría que no lograba entender.

O cuando le hablaba o lo miraba directamente a sus ojos, sin asustarse de que fueran de un color tan aterrador, tampoco parecía aterrarse cuando sus colmillos sobresalían mucho, Shinoa actuaba normal a su alrededor y con el tiempo, comenzó a sonreírle alegremente hasta que eran sonrisas tan grandes como las que le daba a Kimizuki.

Una parte de él ansiaba que ella lo mirara de la misma forma que a Kimizuki. Quería que lo mirara tan cálidamente y se recostara contra él para que pudiera abrazarla. Muchas veces se encontró pensando en cómo sería tener su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo y sentir que ella le devolvía el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Su rostro que estaba recobrándose de la vergüenza adquirió una tonalidad sonrosada cuando la vio tan cerca de él. Sería muy fácil abrir sus brazos y traerla a su pecho. Pero eso sería raro y ellos a penas eran amigos.

—La sangre que te traje se está acabando—Shinoa dijo cuando regresaban de su ronda— ¿Tomarás un poco de la sangre de Yu? ~ —trató que su cara permaneciera estoico ante el tono sugestivo que ella hacía, pero últimamente se le hacía difícil.

—Buscaré otro hospital.

—El que encontramos estaba casi totalmente destruido, fue suerte que aún tuviera un par de cosas—sintió que lo miraba—. Cogí toda la sangre que encontré conmigo, no creo que haya más.

—Encontraré la forma—le dijo serio—, no quiero tomar la sangre de Yu nunca más—la escuchó reír—. Hablo en serio.

—Lo sé, solo que nosotros ya lo decidimos. Cuando se te acabe la sangre puedes tomar de nosotros. Sé que solo tomas pequeños tragos de las bolsas, entonces no será un problema. Cuando regresemos a la batalla debes… ¿Mika?

Él había dejado de caminar y la miraba estupefacto.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Mika negó con la cabeza, se sentía mareado—No puedo hacer eso.

—Ya lo decidimos. Es algo de lo que hablamos el otro día, pensábamos decírtelo juntos, pero no veo el motivo de esperar. Todos aceptaron donar un poco de sangre para ricitos de oro~

— ¿Incluso tú? —preguntó dudoso.

—Incluso yo—le dio una pequeña sonrisa tímida que le pareció sumamente atractiva. Mika no estuvo seguro de que lo dominó en ese momento, pero su mano se movió por cuenta propia y rozó levemente sus labios.

Pudo escuchar el corazón de Shinoa correr sumamente rápido, su olfato pudo sentir el olor de su nerviosismo y rápidamente separó su brazo. Shinoa lo veía anonadada, pero Mika se decidió a no disculparse por eso.

—Gracias—le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sus mejillas se colorearon un poco al decirlo, pero ella apartó la mirada y dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza.

—No es nada.

Ambos regresaron. Mika se sentía bastante animado, sentía que nada podría borrar la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba sus labios, hasta que, cuando dejo de hablar con Mitsuba y giró su cabeza, vio a Shinoa recostada contra Kimizuki.

Él solo había sentido recelo de Guren cuando Yu lo mencionaba con tanta familiaridad, algo dentro suyo temía por ser reemplazado. Ese sentimiento había muerto hace mucho y creía nunca lo volvería a sentir. Sin embargo, ahora que los veía tan cerca pudo sentir un sentimiento que lo carcomía por dentro. Tuvo que apretar su mandíbula para que sus colmillos no se notaran por el gruñido que quería salir de su garganta.

Por primera vez, sentía lo que era estar verdaderamente celoso; y lo odiaba.

 **o.o.o.o**

No pensaba en la verdadera razón de sus celos, solo sabía que le molestaba cuando los veía juntos. Buscaba excusas para irse cuando ella revisaba sus heridas y se mordía los labios cuando la veía reírse por algo que Kimizuki le decía.

Ya había pasado una semana desde eso. Más de un mes de ellos atrapados en esos edificios. Yu y Kimizuki ya podían caminar, pero si intentaban movimientos bruscos las heridas se abrían y aún estaban débiles. Maldecía cuando eso pasaba, no solo por el bien de Yu, sino que le molestaba que Kimizuki de repente estuviera igual de mal que antes y Shinoa se pasara todo el tiempo con él. A Mika le agradaba, en serio, solo que cuando estaba mucho tiempo con ella su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera extraña y ya empezaba a ser molesto que Yoichi le diera miradas interrogantes por eso. Se alegraba que los demás fueran tan despistados.

— ¿Estas molesto conmigo? —Shinoa se inclinó contra él y Mika alejó su rostro, ella parecía haber dejado de molestarse en la barrera entre ellos y se acercaba mucho a su espacio personal. Antes le hubiera parecido bien, pero desde que se ponía celoso e irritable prefería que se mantuviera alejada.

—No.

—Se nota—dijo con los ojos en blanco. Mika no le hizo caso y siguió caminando en busca de algo sospechoso, como todas las noches, todo se veía tranquilo. —Entonces, ¿por qué estas molesto?

—No estoy molesto.

—Sí lo estas.

—No.

—Sí.

La miró con ojos molestos y ella soltó una de sus carcajadas.

—Estoy cansado, es todo.

—Puedes ir con los demás si quieres, no me importa hacer la guardia sola.

Las noches de vigilancia eran las únicas en que podía pasar verdadero tiempo con ella, por nada las desperdiciaría.

—Yoichi seguro se sentirá culpable por cambiar turnos contigo y querrá venir—ella lo miraba atentamente, así que Mika intentó no verla cuando dijo—: además, parece que aún no duerme bien, puedo sentir que sus defensas están bajas, quizás llegue a enfermarse.

— ¿Eh? ¿Los vampiros pueden sentir cuando alguien está por enfermarse?

—Sí—mintió—. Nuestro olfato es muy bueno, podemos oler la enfermedad antes que suceda—no mentía totalmente, pero solo podía saberlo cuando la persona ya estaba mal, no antes.

Ella tenía la boca abierta.

— ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eres como un tipo de doctor, con eso podríamos ahorrarnos muchas cosas! —Mika quería decirle la verdad, pero se veía tan animada que no se atrevía.

Pasó como una hora cuando decidieron detenerse a descansar. Shinoa se recostó contra una pared al lado suyo aún hablando de las cosas que Mika podría hacer cuando regresaran, hablaba de los soldados que podía salvar y la ventaja que sacarían con eso. Contuvo un suspiro, por eso no hablaba mucho sobre cosas de vampiros. Ahora lo utilizarían como doctor, genial.

— ¡Vamos, Mika! —Intentó animarlo ante su falta de ánimo—. Con esto les será más fácil aceptarte y perderte el miedo—ella tenía una sonrisa tan alegre y pacífica en su rostro que su respiración se cortó durante un momento al mirarla. La luna solo reflejaba un poco de luz entre todas las nubes que la rodeaban, pero el pequeño brillo la hacía ver a sus ojos increíblemente linda. Parpadeó un poco sintiéndose abrumado por sus sentimientos, pero su cuerpo no pareció escuchar lo que le decía, porque su rostro se había acercado lentamente al de ella.

— ¿Mika?

Ella había volteado su rostro hacía su dirección, su mirada estaba sorprendida por la cercanía de él. A su mente sólo se le ocurrió algo para excusarse, así que Mika con la cara más sería que pudo hizo como si la olfateara muy despacio.

—Shinoa creo que puedo sentir algo en ti.

— ¿Qué? —su cuerpo volteó hasta estar frente a él y Mika aprovechó para acercarse más a ella, aún haciendo como si la olfateara. — ¿Sientes algo? —preguntó levemente preocupada.

—Sí—mintió—. No te muevas, creo… creo que puedo averiguar de dónde viene.

Ella asintió y mantuvo su cuerpo quieto dándole un mejor acceso para que pudiera revisarla.

 _Eres tan ingenua,_ pensó. _Tan fácil de engañar._

— ¿Dónde?

—No estoy seguro…—contestó levemente, su nariz rozando levemente su frente. Pudo sentirla tragar, sus ojos rojos parecieron resplandecer al verla tan indefensa contra él.

Shinoa era tan pequeña, nunca había estado tan cerca de ella y se sorprendió de lo fácil que podía ser recorrer su rostro. Posó su nariz sobre sus parpados, sobre sus mejillas levemente acaloradas, y cuando se cansó de eso, su rostro comenzó a bajar por su mentón hasta que sus labios se animaron a recorrer su pequeño cuello que parecía tan sumamente frágil. La sintió temblar muy ligeramente soltando una pequeña respiración. Su cuerpo estaba muy quieto, como si no estuviera segura de lo que debía hacer.

Mika no podía detenerse, sus labios recorrieron todo, una dos, tres veces; con sus manos aún firmemente pegadas a lado de su cuerpo, obligándose a no tocarla.

Fue solo cuando sus labios resbalaron sobre los de ella, sintiéndola respirar sobre los de él, tan despacio que a penas y parecían que se tocaban, que decidió separarse abruptamente.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, no muy segura de que lo había pasado.

—Yo…—Mika la miraba igual de sorprendido que ella.

Sus ojos no parecían juzgarlo esta vez, sino que lo miraban genuinamente interrogativos. Nada pasaba por su cabeza, no tenía excusas, lo único que podía sentir era vergüenza llegar a él. Sin siquiera detenerse a darle una segunda mirada, salió huyendo. Corrió tan rápido como pudo y no miro atrás. Mañana encontraría una forma de explicarse, y todo volvería a la normalidad ¿cierto?

¿Cierto?

 **o.o.o.o**

 **xD**

 **Okey, primero ¿por qué esto salió tan grande? *tira todo por la ventana* de verdad esperaba que fuera algo más pequeño *llora* lamento si esperaban algo más chiquito, pero quería describir su relación, no solo con Shinoa sino con los demás. Espero que Mika no estuviera OOC, hice mi mejor esfuerzo T_T**

 **En fin, ¿les gustó? XD amo a Yoichi y después de hablar con Shadechu necesitaba que el apareciera más y hablara con Mika, él necesitaba alguien con quién sentirse cómodo y ¿quién más que este hermoso chico? *u* Muy aparte de como se enrolla con Shinoa *guiño, guiño* quería que se mostrara como se siente realmente con todo lo que está pasando, así como con los demás, la guerra puede dejarte marca y es muy difícil vivir con eso T_T**

 **Bueno, aún queda una segunda parte, pensaba ponerla todo junto, pero aún no está acabada y sentí que sería demasiado grande D': en el próximo habrá mucho más de Shinoa, ya que aquí se enfocó un poquito más en los demás y como Mika se fijaba en ella, en el próximo ya podremos ver como sufre nuestro rubio favorito en entender lo que siente y por supuesto más interacciones con Kimizuki –o eso creo-. No es mi intención hacer un triángulo, pero también lo shippeo con Shinoa *se muere***

 **Hasta la próxima criaturitas, dejen un review o las heridas de Yu y Kimizuki nunca sanaran, okey no XD pero puedes dejar tu review y decirme que te pareció ;D**

 **Hasta la otra ::DDDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la autora: ¡Feliz año!**

 **No, no he muerto (¿?) lamento mucho el retraso. Lo pensaba publicar antes de año nuevo, pero aún tenía cosas que editar y vino toda mi familia por varios días, más el trabajo *suspiro* de todas maneras, muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar review, favoritos, siguen la historia y a todas las que lo leen *u* me alegran el día.**

 **En fin, ya no las/los aburro con mis problemas y mi sentimentalismo. Consideren esto su regalo de navidad muy, muy atrasado.**

 **o.o.o.o**

 **Disclaimer: Si Owari me perteneciera haría los capítulos súper largos y todos podrían aparecer :c**

 **o.o.o.o**

 **Segunda parte**

 **o.o.o.o**

Ya era de mañana.

Tuvo que respirar un par de veces para no entrar en un ataque de pánico. Estaba escondido tras un montón de escombros y empezaba a caminar en círculos. Sus manos cogían su cabello cada cierto tiempo, se quitaba y ponía los guantes una y otra vez pensando en algo lo suficientemente bueno para decir. Pero no se le ocurría absolutamente nada.

¿Qué se suponía que dijera?

Escuchó a lo lejos las voces de todos despertando, ahogó un chillido de pánico.

 _Maldición, maldición, maldición._

Miró a todos lados buscando otro sitio en el que pudiera esconderse. _Idiota,_ pensó. Estaba bastante escondido ahora, nadie podría verlo y aún así, su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, podía escucharlo fuertemente como un recordatorio de lo que había hecho.

 _Maldita sea._

Era un idiota, como el más grande de los idiotas. Casi podía escuchar la voz de Ferid burlándose de su desliz, a Mika no le agradaba el noble, pero hubiera preferido mil veces tener que verlo a él con su sonrisa misteriosa, que enfrentarse a una humana que apenas le llegaba a los hombros.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se cubrió la cara con las manos. No sabía que le había pasado por la cabeza cuando se acercó de esa forma a Shinoa, sólo que, un sentimiento muy grande lo dominó y lo único que podía pensar era en estrecharla contras sus brazos. Un pequeño temblor pasó por su cuerpo al recordarlo, incluso ahora que se reprochaba cientos de veces, no podía evitar querer hacerlo de nuevo.

 _Algo está mal conmigo._

No era típico de él comportarse de esa forma. En todos los años después de perder a su familia, lo único que podía pensar era en los últimos momentos con ellos. Nunca olvidaría como sus hermanos fueron asesinados frente a sus ojos para que después lo convirtieran contra su voluntad en lo que más odiaba. A veces, cuando estaba completamente solo con sus recuerdos, le daban ganas de reírse de su yo del pasado. Su propia debilidad e ingenuidad lo habían hecho creer que era lo bastante astuto como para burlar a un vampiro y salvar a todos.

El remordimiento lo carcomía todo el tiempo. La ira y la tristeza lo engullían lentamente con los años, su estupidez había asesinado a su familia.

Lo único que lo había mantenido lo bastante cuerdo era saber que al menos un miembro de su familia estaba vivo y aún así, todo el tiempo creyó que lo usaban. Lo incitaron a odiar a la especie que alguna vez fue.

El aire corría demasiado fuerte cuando levantó el rostro de sus manos. Le llegaba el olor de la comida que Kimizuki preparaba con ayuda de una temblorosa Mitsuba, podía escuchar a Yoichi regañar a Yu por intentar moverse tanto y a Shinoa burlándose de este.

Sólo había pasado un poco más de un mes y no podía creer que de verdad hubiera creído todas las mentiras que le habían susurrado desde que lo obligaron a convertirse en un vampiro. Personas como ellos no podían ser los crueles humanos del que se le habló desde pequeño.

Más de un mes y ya sentía que podía pertenecer a una nueva familia. Nunca podría olvidar a los niños del orfanato, sabía que Yu tampoco lo haría, pero que ese sentimiento tan cálido en su pecho apareciera cuando hablaba o pasaba tiempo con todos lo convertían en el niño feliz que alguna vez fue.

Por esa razón, no entendía por qué había reaccionado de esa forma con Shinoa. La relación de ambos tomó mucho tiempo en funcionar, cuando comenzó a sentir celos lo asumió como un simple sentimiento de querer más atención. Incluso ahora estaba completamente seguro que era eso, Kimizuki le agradaba, estar celoso de él era infantil. Era como los celos que tuvo al principio cuando Yu hablaba de sus nuevos amigos, no quería que su única familia lo olvidara. Y ahora que parecía que encontraba una nueva, no quería que ella lo dejara de lado. No era el mismo sentimiento que tuvo con Yu, pero estaba seguro que debía ser lo mismo. No había otra razón lógica.

Hizo un sonido de desesperación y se desordenó el cabello, si estaba tan seguro que eran simples sentimientos pasajeros hasta que ambos tuvieran más confianza el uno con el otro, ¿por qué diablos estuvo a punto de besarla? Se estremeció ante el recuerdo, su memoria tenía gravada claramente como se sentía su piel cuando la recorrió con su nariz y sus labios.

 _No vayas ahí._

— ¡Oye, Mika! —Yu estaba cubierto de mantas y mantas, parecía algún tipo de oso, apenas podía mover sus brazos por la cantidad de cosas que tenía encima— ¿Por qué no volviste con Shinoa ayer?

Agradecía que pudiera guardar perfectamente la compostura o habría huido de nuevo.

—Ya te dije que me sentía cansada—Shinoa estaba al otro lado de la habitación, pero podía sentir como ella miraba su espalda—, entonces el caballero en armadura me ofreció que vaya a dormir~

Yu vio a Mika como esperando que negara lo que Shinoa decía.

—Es cierto—se encogió de hombros—, no me pareció la gran cosa.

Apartó su mirada de su amigo de manera rápida y comenzó a reprocharle el intentar moverse tanto. Sabía que era un intento inútil, reconocía cuando Yu le daba esas miradas de "No te creo nada" pero no pensaba decirle ni una palabra de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Ya pensaría en una forma de hacer que lo olvidara.

—Hoy comenzaremos con el entrenamiento—dijo Kimizuki cuando ya estaban por terminar su desayuno.

—No pueden—dijo Mika, les dio una mirada a los dos heridos con el ceño fruncido—. Siguen demasiado heridos para eso.

—No pienso quedarme sentado para siempre esperando que las heridas se curen mágicamente.

—Kimizuki tiene razón—Yu había terminado su comida desde hace mucho e intentaba quitarse toda la ropa de encima—, ya ha sido demasiado tiempo, nuestras heridas no han terminado de curar, pero están mejores. —Se paró un poco tambaleante y ambos, Kimizuki y Yu, se dieron un asentimiento de cabeza—Si seguimos sentados sin hacer nada nunca podremos volver y rescatar a los demás.

Mika estaba por protestar, pero Mitsuba lo interrumpió.

—Por mucho que quiera oponerme, ambos tiene razón—dejó su plato a un lado y también se puso de pie—. Hasta que las heridas dejen de querer abrirse puede pasar demasiado tiempo, necesitamos que ambos puedan movilizarse sin problemas para poder volver a la ciudad, sin mencionar que debemos buscar más medicamento.

—Puedo ir yo solo a buscarlo—aseguró Mika—, ambos se desangraran sin intentan algo.

—No puedes irte solo, Mika—Yu le dio una sonrisa y supo que había perdido la conversación—. Debemos movernos juntos, somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? —Movió su sonrisa a su otro compañero—. Empezaré a entrenar con Kimizuki, no será algo grande, pero al menos nos dará la posibilidad de movernos más. Cuando consigamos más medicina nos recuperaremos completamente y al fin podremos volver.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo a excepción de Mika y Shinoa. Pudo notar cómo se mordía levemente el labio inferior para no decir nada y ayudaba silenciosamente a Yoichi a limpiar todo.

Por la conversación que escuchó de ella hace ya un par de semanas, sabía que estaba asustada de que no pudieran lograrlo. Con las veces que la escuchó darle ánimo a Kimizuki para que se recuperara y pudieran salvar a su hermana, creyó que había cambiado de parecer y pensaba que era buena idea ir a pelear. Observándola ahora, con una sonrisa demasiado grande y tiesa en su cara, se preguntó cómo era que nadie nunca notaba que mentía y no era feliz con las decisiones que se tomaban.

Sus pensamientos tuvieron que ser redirigidos cuando vio a Yu caminar torpemente por la acera. No estaba seguro si estaba más asustado por él o por Kimizuki, quién se cogía el pecho cada cierto tiempo. Mitsuba salió tras ellos y los vio con ojo del halcón todo el tiempo, gritoneándoles de vez en cuando. Mika se quedó desde lejos observándolos atentamente, preparado para saltar en el momento necesario. Se veía como una estatua, nada podría distraerlo de su tarea.

A menos que se quedara a solas con Shinoa.

Vio a Yoichi pasar por su lado, gritando ánimos a los chicos y como si le dieran una bofetada para despertarlo, giró para encontrarse con ella a sólo unos pasos. Mika abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella hizo lo mismo así que ambos la cerraron. Shinoa jugaba con las mangas de su nueva camisa—que sin duda le quedaba demasiado grande, pero en vista que era todo lo que podían conseguir no se podían quejar mucho—, moviendo ligeramente su pie. Mika comenzó a jalonear sus guantes, inseguro de que hacer.

 _Prefiero escuchar a Ferid hablar que pasar por esto._

Como caído del cielo, Yoichi apareció en el cuarto recogiendo un par de vendas y pidiendo ayuda de Shinoa. Ella parpadeó un par de veces para después correr a ayudarlo, él dudo un momento, pero también se acercó a buscar lo que necesitaban. Cuando tuvieron todo, salieron y se quedaron mirando varios minutos como Yu y Kimizuki hacían su mejor esfuerzo por no hacer muecas de dolor.

No supo que le dio la fuerza de voluntad, pero Mika se animó a darle una mirada a Shinoa que estaba al lado de Yoichi.

—Hola—dijo ella, devolviéndole la mirada.

—Hola—respondió.

Hubo un momento de silencio que pareció extenderse y extenderse hasta que Yoichi habló, al parecer notando el ambiente pesado que aparecía.

—Los chicos se ven lo bastante bien como para correr, ¿no creen?

— ¡Sí! —Shinoa contestó animada, agradecida de que alguien diera un tema de conversación.

—Con esto ya no tendremos que estar cuidándolos siempre—dijo Mika, también agradecido por algo en que enfocarse.

Shinoa se rió.

—Pero si tú eres el que siempre está detrás de Yu~

—No es así—dijo inexpresivo. Ella lo miraba con una de sus sonrisas que usaba antes de molestarlo, estaba por decirle que no empezara cuando su mirada se desvió hasta su boca. Ella se dio cuenta del camino de sus ojos y rápidamente se alejó.

—Debo ir a ver cómo están los demás—apartó su mirada de la suya, cogiendo fuertemente las vendas que traía entre sus brazos—. Kimizuki está peor que Yu, quizás él necesite de mi ayuda.

Oh, claro. Con Kimizuki.

Genial.

— ¿Mika? —preguntó Yoichi dubitativo al ver que aún mantenía la mirada fija en el lugar donde antes había estado Shinoa.

—No es nada—respondió, con una ligerísima mueca en el rostro.

Claro que era nada.

 **o.o.o.o**

 _Sólo quiero un poco de atención._

Cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos, apoyándose en la pared. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pensado en lo mismo, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de lo incómodo que se sentía cada vez que esas palabras cruzaban su cabeza.

La observó hablando alegremente con Mitsuba, movía sus brazos de manera exagerada y reía a cada segundo. Era una tradición que ella tenía, hablaba con alguien para después relatar algo que probablemente era mentira. Por cómo se movía alrededor de su amiga, apostaba que haría uno de sus teatros.

Le era fácil leerla desde hace un tiempo. Sabía bien las rutinas que hacía, tenía memorizada las cosas que le gustaba hacer, incluso podía distinguir cuando mentía o no. Uno de sus pequeños pasatiempos era verla desde lejos cuando sonreía. Le gustaba de esa manera, cuando no fingía y se reía con todos. Se preocupaba por ella casi lo mismo que por Yu… porque formaba parte de su familia ahora.

 _Ella es mi familia_.

Su cerebro pareció prender un foco, al fin entendiendo lo que pasaba.

 _Debe ser eso, me siento como su hermano mayor._ Sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados, emocionado de finalmente encontrar respuesta a sus incontables preguntas.

La veía como una hermanita, realmente había sido un tonto para no darse cuenta de eso antes. La atención que no le daba lo molestaba como a cualquier hermano que se siente ignorado y los celos que sentía por Kimizuki, no podían ser más que celos de hermano. Asintió con la cabeza, bastante seguro de lo que decía. En serio era idiota para creer que podía ser otra cosa.

—Asustas un poco cuando sonríes de la nada—Yu acababa de pararse a su lado, sudaba un poco por el pequeño entrenamiento que hacía junto con Mitsuba para lograr que su cuerpo volviera a tener la agilidad de antes. Estaba secándose con una toalla mientras le daba una mirada entre divertida y perspicaz— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada—le devolvió la mirada y se fijó completamente en su aspecto— ¿Por qué no vas a bañarte?

—No me cambies de tema.

—Báñate—dijo si más, haciendo que Yu frunciera el ceño.

—Kimizuki fue primero—contestó al ver que no respondería su anterior pregunta. Notó que Mika parecía no quitar su mirada en un punto fijo y lo siguió. — ¿Qué estas mirando?

Mika dio un pequeño sobresalto, estaba mirando a Shinoa desde una distancia bastante grande, se había alejado del edificio de donde estaban para seguir el entrenamiento de Yu y Kimizuki; con el tiempo sus pensamientos no podían dejar de dirigirse a ella y se dedicó a verla desde lejos.

Cosas que hacían los hermanos mayores, obviamente.

— ¿Estás viendo a las chicas? —preguntó su amigo al entrecerrar los ojos y ver a los lejos a sus compañeras.

—No—contestó apresurado—yo veo… a Yoichi.

— ¿A Yoichi?

—Sí—tosió un poco, pensando en que más decir—, es muy delgado, temo que le pase algo cuando nos vayamos de aquí.

Yu lo miró con los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Es verdad!

—Mika—sintió su sangre congelarse cuando Yu le dio una mirada seria—, ¿pasó algo entre Shinoa y tú?

— ¡No! —Gritó, maldiciéndose mentalmente por gritar e intentando enmendar su error, habló calmadamente—. Uh… no—intentó sonreír—es solo que, es muy rara, ya sabes—le dio un movimiento con su mano para que lo olvidara.

Yu lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, Mika no era alguien que se ponía nervioso con facilidad y ahora parecía un conejito asustado en busca de una manera de escapar. Levantó una ceja, desde un tiempo venía sintiendo que algo lo inquietaba, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo, aún tenía sangre, así que no podía ser eso. Lo observó atentamente haciendo que Mika pareciera encogerse en su mirada, Yu no podía ser el más rápido sacando conclusiones, no obstante, algo se prendió en su cabeza cuándo pensó en el comportamiento que últimamente mostraba y las miradas que siempre mandaba a sus amigas. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de la verdad.

—Mika, tú… a ti, ¿a ti te gusta Shinoa?

Abrió los ojos incluso más que Yu antes que su cuerpo entero empezara a negarlo. Sentía como el temor corría por su espina torzal y su corazón comenzaba a latir a un compas casi doloroso. Yu estaba equivocado, el nunca, nunca estaría enamorado de ella, ni de nadie, jamás.

— _¿Q-Qué?_ ¡No! ¡No, no! —comenzó a agitar sus brazos en vista que Yu seguía viéndolo sorprendido— ¡No me gusta… _ella_! Te lo dije, simplemente es muy extraña.

—Entonces… —se vio espantado— ¿te gusta Mitsuba?

— ¡No! —Gritó más fuerte, sentía que en tanto jaloneo su cara comenzaba a calentarse, pero no podía evitarlo—La miró sólo porque admiro su fuerza, nada más.

Yu lo miró boquiabierto.

— ¿Te gusta Yoichi?

A Mika se le desencajó la boca.

— ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! —Dijo cogiéndolo de los hombros— ¡No me gusta nadie de aquí que no sea de manera meramente fraternal! ¿Entendido?

—Oh~ eso es muy lindo, Mika~—ambos voltearon sorprendidos de ver que todos caminaban en su dirección. Estaba tan distraído con Yu que no se dio cuenta en qué momento ellos se dirigieron a donde estaban, incluso Kimizuki estaba ahí. Esperaba que no hubieran oído nada más de lo que habían hablado.

—Les dije que Mika nos apreciaba—comentó Yoichi.

—Era obvio que no podría resistirse—dijo Kimizuki haciendo que a Mika se le subieran un poco los colores.

—Vinimos porque no dejaban de gritar—dijo Mitsuba para responder la pregunta que estaba escrita en la cara de ambos, al ver como el rubio parecía entrar en pánico lo miró interrogativa— ¿De qué gritaban?

—Nada.

—Quería saber si a Mika le gustaba alguien.

Ambos contestaron al mismo tiempo y Mika, al escuchar lo que dijo Yu estuvo a punto de caerse.

 _No. Lo. Había. Hecho._

— _¡Yu!_

Vio a su amigo soltar una ligera risa.

— ¿Te gusta alguien, Mika?~ —su voz canturreó haciendo que todos los demás rieran por lo bajo, se mordió internamente el labio, su tono era igual que siempre, pero había algo más oculto en sus palabras que no sabía cómo descifrar—. Y yo que creí que solo tenías ojos para Yu~

—Igual—dijo Mitsuba.

—Paren, no me gusta nadie. Ya lo escucharon—pudo sentir los ojos de Shinoa mirarlo con más fuerza que los demás, pero decidió ignorarlo.

—Eso es lo que dice la gente enamorada—Kimizuki no se veía tan divertido como los demás, sin embargo, no parecía reacio a la idea de molestarlo.

—Que no me gusta nadie—dijo cansado, soltando los hombros de Yu.

— ¿Nunca? —preguntó Yoichi algo curioso.

Mika lo pensó un momento, cuando era niño recordaba que Akane le parecía linda, pero no lo podía asegurar ahora.

—Ese silencio es un sí.

Se sobó las sienes. Ellos no pararían de molestarlo en un largo tiempo.

—Ahora que estamos en ese tema—Yu lo miró seriamente, ocultando una risa. Temió lo peor— ¿Nunca estuviste con ninguna vampira?

— ¡Deja de jugar! —protestó más rojo que nunca.

—La verdad también me lo he preguntado—dijo Mitsuba riéndose con los demás. Soltó un jadeo lastimero, pero respondió al ver como todos lo seguían mirando.

—Solo he estado con una—dijo refiriéndose al tiempo que paso con Krul, quizás debió explicarlo mejor, porque todos lo vieron en silencio hasta que Yu preguntó:

— ¿Mika, lo hiciste con un vampiro? —Yu no parecía querer hacerlo con mala intención, ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que dijo, sin embargo, al escuchar la tremenda carcajada que soltaron las chicas, adquirió un brillo en los ojos y no pudo evitar bombearlo de preguntas incómodas, por más que él intentara explicar repetidas veces que no era lo que se imaginaban. Con el pasar de los minutos todos parecieron perder el temor de hablar y estaban preguntándole un montón de cosas.

Él podía ser muy paciente con muchas cosas—demasiadas, si se ponía a pensarlo—pero que empezaran a hablar de su vida sexual no era algo que quería ni hoy, ni nunca. Jamás estaría bien.

—En serio, deténganse—dijo nervioso.

Podía escuchar las risas de Shinoa y Mitsuba intentaban callar. Iba a matar a Yu.

—Vamos chicos, dejen de molestar a Mika—Yoichi intentaba ocultar su sonrisa, pero parecía que de verdad intentaba ayudarlo.

— ¿Eso significa que nunca tuviste deseos por ninguna chica? —Yu seguía preguntando ligeramente, como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

— ¿Los vampiros pueden reproducirse? —preguntó Kimizuki.

— ¿Nunca te dieron ganas de estar con una vampira? —preguntó Mitsuba.

— ¡Ya cállense! —Gritó colorado, todos seguían riéndose—los vampiros no pueden reproducirse y lo saben, además no tienen ese tipo de instintos.

— ¿Nunca te sentirás caliente por nadie? —preguntó Yu, claramente divertido por su reacción.

— ¡Claro que no! Yo nunca—no pudo evitar que sus ojos fueran a Shinoa, pero cuando hicieron contacto los desvió rápidamente—nunca he sentido nada de eso. Terminen de una vez.

Yu entrecerró el ceño viendo el pequeño gesto que sus amigos hicieron, no pudo evitar notar que Shinoa parecía esconder su rostro tras su cabello y tampoco se le pasó cómo Mika intentaba distraerlo con un montón de griteríos innecesarios. Los demás parecían ajenos a lo que acababa de suceder, así que se sentó en una roca—ya sintiendo el cansancio llegar a él—y escuchó a Mitsuba y Kimizuki seguir con la ronda de preguntas hacía su amigo.

Estuvieron un buen tiempo ahí, a Yu le contentaba que Mika se viera más relajado con todos a pesar de que estaba siendo molestado. Habría pensado más en lo feliz que estaba al ver que finalmente se sentía de la familia, cuando su mente fue de nuevo al intercambio de miradas que vio entre Mika y Shinoa. Sentado como estaba, los miró con ojos astutos.

Quizás algo más que interesante había pasado entre esos dos.

 **o.o.o.o**

 _A ti te gusta Shinoa._

No.

No. No. No. No.

Dioses no.

Era imposible, ¿verdad? Había pasado con ella ¿qué? ¿Casi dos meses? Incluso el primer mes ella se lo pasó ignorándolo. Era imposible, estadísticamente imposible, era demasiado poco tiempo, no sabía absolutamente nada de ella, bueno, sabía un par de cosas, pero ¿su pasado? ¿Quién era antes de que el mundo se cubriera de obscuridad? Que la mirara de vez en cuando no significaba que de repente ella solo se convirtiera en la única en quien podía pensar.

Pensó de nuevo en la perfecta razón que tenía para sus sentimientos, sentirse como su hermano mayor había sido como la luz para sus desgracias, hasta que Yu vino y se lo arruinó. Amaba a su amigo, pero uno de estos días lo golpearía en la cara. De solo recordar todas las preguntas sobre su intimidad que le seguían haciendo lo hacían estremecerse. Maldijo a Yu por lo bajo, se alegraba que estuviera lo suficientemente bien como para caminar por varias horas, pronto se recuperaría y él mismo lo golpearía por toda la vergüenza que lo había hecho pasar.

Sus oídos captaron la risa de Shinoa y se encogió más en su forma sentada. Sí, estaba bastante enojado con su amigo, pero gracias a eso Shinoa y él no habían pasado por la charla que intentaban posponer. Las noches de guardia con ella eran las mismas agradables de siempre, parecía que todo lo que había sucedido fue obra de su descabellada mente, incluso había olvidado cómo se sentía ella y el cosquilleo que a su cuerpo le recorría cuando lo recordaba. No quería que todo se volviera raro entre ellos, por lo que se obligó a borrarlo de su memoria y no volver a pensar en eso.

—Kimizuki ábrete a nosotros, si eres del otro lado solo dilo~

—Que te calles.

Comenzó a mover su pierna, un pequeño tic nervioso que últimamente tenía. A pesar de estar dándoles la espalda y a un par de metros, podía escuchar los leves roces que sus manos se daban, ahogó un gruñido, tenía ganas de voltearse, caminar hasta donde estaban ambos, sentarse en medio y evitar que siguieran tocandose.

 _Diablos._

Quizás podía aceptar que no eran celos de hermano, ¿celos de mejor amigo tal vez?

—Oye, estoy llamándote desde hace rato.

Mika levantó su cabeza para encontrar a Kimizuki, su rostro no mostraba muchas expresiones y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por sus anteojos. Se movió algo incómodo bajo su escrutinio, aún no superaba los celos que sentía hacia él, que no hablaran mucho era de cierta forma un alivio, pero cuando estaban solos no podía evitar querer irse.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

Kimizuki continuó mirándolo sin decir nada y Mika comenzó a sudar frío. Sentía que había sido atrapado haciendo algo malo, tuvo la necesidad de disculparse, aunque no estaba seguro de qué. Pasaron varios segundos en esa posición, comenzó a tener pánico, repasó mentalmente sus conversaciones, lo último que todos habían hecho era seguir molestándolo. Mika estaba en todo su derecho de estar alejado, pero, que lo siguiera mirando de esa manera lo empezaba a asustar.

— ¿Kimizuki? —intentó de nuevo. El peli rosado finalmente se sentó a su lado y ambos se mantuvieron en un agonizante silencio por un par de minutos.

— ¿Mika, qué tan fuerte eres? —su semblante era serio.

—Bastante—admitió no muy seguro de por qué se lo preguntaba.

— ¿Igual de fuerte que un noble?

—… No, al menos hasta ahora no he peleado con ninguno de forma seria.

Kimizuki asintió a su respuesta, se veía decaído. En las últimas semanas lo único que hacía era entrenar. No le fue necesario volver a escucharlo hablar de su hermana para saber que pensaba en ella a diario.

—Lamento lo de tu hermana. —No recibió respuesta alguna, pero supo que él lo aceptaba.

—La salvaré, así me cueste la vida.

Mika se sobresaltó, no lo había notado hasta ahora, pero Kimizuki y él podían llegar a ser muy parecidos. Todo el tiempo que lo veía decaído le recordaba a él mismo después de la muerte de su familia. Ahora, al verlo tan determinado a salvar a su hermana, le recordaba a su determinación de salvar a Yu a cualquier costo.

No se arrepentiría nunca de ir por su mejor amigo, pero todo lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar a eso no había sido un camino que le gustaría que alguien repitiera.

—La salvaremos—dijo con más determinación de la que esperaba. Kimizuki lo miró atónito—, quizás no crea que podamos vencer a los nobles, pero sin duda encontraremos una manera… siempre encontraremos una manera.

 _Buscaremos la forma de convertirte en humano, ¡espera y lo verás! Antes que te des cuenta volverá a comer curry conmigo._

En ese entonces, Mika había mirado a Yu con algo de diversión y aceptó la decisión que tomaba. Estaba seguro que nunca encontrarían forma de que volviera a ser humano, pero ver lo feliz que se veía su amigo solo lo hizo callar y asentir. No creía que podrían salvarlo. Pero si al menos pudiera ayudar a alguien más a que no sufriera lo que tuvo que pasar, sentiría que no habría abandonado su humanidad para siempre.

Kimizuki se vio conmovido por las palabras de Mika y murmuró un _"igual de idiota que Yu y sus palabras motivadoras"_ pero parecía estar animado ahora. Sonrió alegre ante eso y a pesar de que ambos se quedaron sentados uno al lado del otro sin compartir palabras, no se sentía mal.

—Por cierto, ¿eso fue lo que venías a preguntarme?

— ¿Ah? —Kimizuki parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad—No, no. Eso sólo fue algo que venía preguntándome desde hace mucho—una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios—. Quería saber por qué te veías tan decaído estos últimos días, no te ves como el que se entristece por ser fastidiado un rato.

Mika sonrió forzadamente, mostrarse tan abierto seguía siendo difícil.

—No estoy tan acostumbrado como ustedes—mintió.

—Tener a Shinoa a tu lado todo el tiempo te hace inmune—dijo con los ojos en blanco.

—Lo imaginó—respondió melancólicamente. Solía pensar en que hubiera sucedido si él hubiera escapado junto con Yu. No solo no habría sido alejado de su hermano, sino que pudo haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos a todos. Se preguntaba cómo sería su relación con Shinoa si solo las circunstancias fueran diferentes.

— ¿Mika?

— ¿Mmm?

—Te gusta Shinoa, ¿verdad?

Su cuerpo se activó como un resorte y encaró a Kimizuki, sintió que todo se paralizó cuando se quedaron mirando. No sabía cuál era la expresión que mostraba su rostro, pero bastó para que el peli rosado suspirara como obteniendo su respuesta.

—No me gusta—dijo un poco incierto. —Sólo creo que es… interesante.

— ¿Por su incontable paquete de bromas?

—No… —dudó, no estaba seguro de decirle cómo se sentía, aunque quizás hablar de sus sentimientos lo ayudaría a entenderse a sí mismo, después de todo, Kimizuki no era de los que te juzgaba, incluso si él albergaba sentimientos por ella estaba seguro que sería imparcial—, bueno sí, un poco de eso también, pero… es más por su forma de ser. Siento que a pesar de que siempre esta sonriendo parece mantener un misterio alrededor suyo y está… _esa_ mirada, ya sabes, nunca la aparta de ti cuanto te habla, siempre parece entender por lo que pasas incluso si ella misma no ha pasado por lo mismo.

Kimizuki rió suavemente.

— Sí ¿verdad? A veces, siento que te hipnotiza o algo por el estilo.

—Llega a ser molesto, ¿no crees? Es como si no le pudiera decir que no.

Era tan bizarro, comentaban sobre la misma chica sin ningún tipo de incomodidad entre ellos, podía ser porque Kimizuki era tan maduro, o era que simplemente estaban resignados a que era algo que debían hablar en algún punto.

—Creí que tú sentías algo por ella—Se atrevió a decir después de un momento, esta vez, fue el turno de Kimizuki de verse nervioso.

—No tengo sentimientos por ella exactamente—calló un momento—, la conocí antes que a todos, supongo que de alguna forma me pude sentir más cercano a ella. Le gusta superarse y es algo que admiro—sus mejillas se habían sonrojado un poco—. Todos me dieron su apoyo con el asunto de mi hermana, pero Shinoa era la única que parecía entender lo que necesitaba. También… también se siente bien cuando me toma de la mano, me hace sentir que aún estoy aquí con todos y que hay forma de escapar de la pesadilla que estamos viviendo.

—Realmente la quieres.

—Lo hago—respondió—pero no de forma romántica.

—Eso me pareció bastante romántico.

Kimizuki lo pensó un momento.

—Me gusta, sí, pero quizás es mi forma de ser que no me deja verla de otra manera—se encogió de hombros—, se que ella también lo sabe y es por eso que me da su apoyo; para serte sincero es todo lo que quiero.

— ¿Pero cuando rescatemos a tu hermana? —preguntó con un poco de ansiedad.

—Cuando la salvemos me preocupare por ella y su bienestar… ¿Sabes lo que he aprendido de la guerra? Realmente nos cambia, y no siempre es tan malo. Si todo no hubiera empezado, yo nunca me hubiera decidido a volverme más fuerte o pelear por lo que creo correcto, independientemente de lo que le pasó a mi hermana, si el apocalipsis no hubiera sucedido yo nunca los hubiera conocido—dio un movimiento de cabeza a los demás que seguían alrededor de la olla de comida, charlando amenamente— a lo que quiero llegar es, que todos cambiamos por las situaciones en que vivimos y nos adaptamos a eso—se levantó—, es por eso que mi relación con Shinoa es así ahora, porque debido a lo que estamos pasando, me da un lugar en el que pueda sentirme comprendido y a salvo, pero cuando todo esto acabe dudo que yo quiera lo mismo—lo miró desde lo alto, dándole una mirada que parecía decirle algo que Mika no pudo comprender, empezó a caminar para reunirse con los demás no sin antes decirle:

—Si quieres entender lo que sientes, piensa bien esto: Cuando todo termine, ¿tú querrías seguir a su lado?

Pasó mucho tiempo sentado, agradecía que no tuviera que hacer guardia esa noche, caminar lo relajaba, pero con la charla que acababan de tener prefería pensar con el bullicio de los demás. Al ser vampiro no le era necesario dormir, así que se dedicó gran parte de la noche a ver a los demás hacerlo.

Yu y Kimizuki parecían pelearse con algo y Shinoa descansaba plácidamente bajo un montón de colchas.

 _Como me sentiría sobre ella cuando todo termine._

Algo dentro de su cabeza, una voz muy molesta, insistía repetidamente en que aceptara lo inevitable. Pero tan orgulloso como era, decidió ignorarla.

No estaba seguro de como hallar una respuesta, por lo que se decidió a pensar en cosas pequeñas sobre ella primero, se dedicó a mirarla toda la noche e hizo una lista de lo que le gustaba y no le gustaba de ella. Creía ingenuamente que de esa forma sólo encontraría cosas que no le gustaran y podría olvidarse fácilmente de todos los sentimientos que tenía.

 _Su cabello es bonito_ , pensó vagamente, le gustaba que fuera de un color poco común, siempre la hacía resaltar, incluso aunque no quisiera verla no podía evitar que su vista se figara a donde sea que fuera, era bastante espeso cuando estaba suelto y le gustaba imaginar que podía enredar sus dedos en las puntas ensortijadas.

Agudizó el oído, no sentía la presencia de Mitsuba o Yoichi cerca, sigilosamente se acercó a ella, aún continuando con sus pensamientos.

 _Sus ojos me gustan, cuando es de día el color se vuelve muy claro_ , parecían ver todo de él sin necesidad de preguntar. _Su piel, me gustaría poder tocarla de nuevo,_ era suave a pesar de las incontables peleas que había tenido, no recordaba la sensación, pero sus dedos picaban por recorrerla.

Comenzó a respirar un poco rápido, pero no quitó sus ojos de ella.

 _También su risa_ , las que eran completamente reales, esas que lo hacían sentir aliviado, como si nada malo podría pasar. Pero en especial, las que dedicaba a él, esas que atesoraba dentro de su ser al sentir como una felicidad brotaba y brotaba en su pecho.

Era sarcástica como auto reflejo y podía ser muy hiriente cuando quería, pero también era valiente y fuerte, anteponía la felicidad de sus amigos y sus deseos, aunque ella no pensara que podría ser lo correcto. Quería ser una buena líder para no decepcionar a todos, pero más que eso, buscaba un nombre, un lugar en la que su pasado no la siguiera.

El viento seguía soplando suavemente y ella sonrió en sueños.

 _Me gustaría poder abrazarla, aunque fuera una vez._

Se sentó a su lado, una sonrisa triste apareciendo en su rostro, estaba tan cerca y aún así no se dignaría a tocarla.

 _Me gusta,_ se dio cuenta con un poco de nerviosismo y resignación. _Realmente me gusta._

 **o.o.o.o**

Pasaron un par de días más para que ellos finalmente dejaran el edificio. Les tomaba bastante tiempo avanzar, pero era un progreso. Mika extrañaba el viejo edificio en el que pasaron tanto, incluso tuvo que contener el pedir que no se fueran. Estaba aterrado de que la alegría de tener a más personas con él desapareciera tan rápido, pero para su sorpresa, todos parecían hacer ameno cualquier lugar al que iban, como si realmente no se dirigieran a una batalla que podría ser su final.

Por más que buscaron no encontraron un auto, se sintió como una bendición en cierta forma. Si podían retrasarse más días y pasarlo con calma, aunque estuvieran contados, Mika lo agradecía.

Su última bolsa de sangre se había terminado exactamente hace dos días. La sangre duró más de lo esperado, Mika tomaba pequeños sorbos cuidando de que no se terminara rápido, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos la sangre se acabó y se moría de hambre. Por lo que tan nervioso como si fuera a pedirle salir a la chica que le gustaba, le preguntó a Yu si podía beber su sangre. Él se había reído de su cara, y le recordó que eso no le importaba en absoluto. Todos se habían turnado para darle de beber a Mika, hasta ahora sólo había tomado la de Yu y Mitsuba. No solía burlarse de la gente, pero la venganza por las veces en las que ella le hacía esas preguntas sobre su vida sexual no había sido tan mala. Recordaba como ella, completamente roja a más no poder, abría los primeros botones de su blusa para dejar visible su cuello.

Creyó que pondrían la sangre en bolsas médicas o algún tipo de recipiente, pero cuando preguntó por eso, Yoichi se encogió de hombros y pareció hablar por todos cuando dijo:

—Sabemos que no nos harás daño, bebe directamente de nosotros.

Mitsuba y él se miraron incómodamente cuando estuvieron solos, sabía que ella no se retractaba de lo que decidió, así que amablemente intentó decirle que estaba bien si tomaba de otra forma, ella se negó—que era algo que esperaba—y le dejó beber de su sangre. Había sido raro, incluso más raro que con Yu, pero de alguna manera pudo hacerlo. Además, era perfecto para molestarla. No mintió cuando le dijo que su sangre era bastante dulce, aunque verla sin saber que decir la hacía lucir adorable y lo divertía.

Lo más seguro era que bebería de Yoichi después, seguiría Kimizuki y al final Shinoa.

 _Shinoa_.

Pasó mucho tiempo pensando en ella. Había aceptado lo que sentía, pero decírselo era una cosa totalmente distinta. Seguían como siempre, hablando y ella burlándose; él mirándola desde lejos y deseando poder hacer algo con la brecha que existía entre ambos. Sabía que algo entre ellos nunca podría resultar, era un vampiro y ella una humana, era lógico. Así que prefirió dar un paso al lado, deseando algo que sabía no podría tener.

—Y esa es la historia del chico que solo quiso tener una cita. [1]

—Es… es… _horrible._ Es como si hacerlo sufrir fuera el pasatiempo favorito del mundo.

Shinoa asintió decaídamente.

—Lastimosamente nunca pude saber en qué acabó.

Mika se estremeció, Shinoa había pasado la última hora contándole un manga que leyó de niña, desde que sus patrullas nocturnas se hicieron diarias, para pasar el rato ambos tomaron la tarea de relatarse algo que los mantuviera entretenidos. Faltaban un par de horas para que el sol saliera cuando ella terminó de hablar y con todo lo que había escuchado de alguna forma lo hacía pensar que su vida no había sido tan mala.

—El autor parecía gustarle las tragedias—le dijo—, me pregunto qué habrá sido de él—divagó, saltando entre un montón de rocas—. Creo que había ido a otro país en una gira, pero como no sabemos nada del resto del mundo—suspiró—. Era un buen manga.

—Leías cosas muy tristes de niña.

—Daba una perspectiva interesante—ambos se sentaron en una banca que estaba en buen estado.

— ¿De los vampiros?

—Del mundo, no todo es blanco y negro, o al menos ahí no era así. A pesar de las circunstancias, todos tenían sus motivos, no se les podía juzgar del todo—una sonrisa adorno su rostro, dejó de respirar un momento, sintiendo su corazón latir muy rápido.

 _Se ve muy linda así_.

Se abofeteó mentalmente e intentó distraerse comentando los posibles finales de la historia. Shinoa se vio entusiasmada con su idea, por lo que empezaron a hacer escenarios de lo que pudo pasar y hablaban de los personajes que esperaban sobrevivieran.

Al final, quedaron en silencio, únicamente con la compañía del otro.

—Oye, Mika—Shinoa balanceaba sus pies, y su tono era algo triste—hay algo que te he querido preguntar desde hace mucho—lo miró a los ojos, por cómo estaban sentados tenía que agachar su cabeza para poder mirarla bien—esa vez, cuando me gritaste, ¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón?

Hizo una mueca, pensar en eso le traía malos recuerdos. Apartó su mirada de ella y tardó mucho en contestar. Poniendo sus ideas en orden.

—Me recordabas a mí—respondió alicaído—, yo solía sonreír mucho, incluso cuando no lo sentía.

Shinoa comenzó a reírse, pero era una risa seca.

— ¿Te mataba por dentro y esas cursilerías?~ Mika es tan profundo~

Ella seguía con esa expresión, Mika sentía que de cierta forma era como recibir un retorcijón dentro de su pecho. Vaciló, pero se decidió por levantar su brazo y delinear la curva de sus labios.

— ¿No te cansas de sonreír?

Shinoa abrió los ojos ante sus palabras y sus labios comenzaron a caer hasta que era sólo una pequeña línea, luego habló, con un gesto abatido.

—Sabes Mika, a veces puedes ser muy cruel—hizo un gesto de dolor ante eso y alejó su mano—. Al principio no me agradabas por eso, siempre parecías saber cómo me sentía yo, incluso aunque yo no quería aceptarlo. Eres realmente molesto—se mordió levemente el labio—, incluso ahora, que nos conocemos más no puedo engañarte.

—Entonces no lo hagas—la miró firmemente—. Hazlo con los demás, pero no conmigo—ella negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que lo acepte, pero Guren tenía razón. Sigo siendo una niña—dejó de mirarlo y detuvo su vista en nada en particular—. Quiero creer que puedo entender a todos y manejarlo a mi manera, pero al parecer no es así.

—No es así… Shinoa…—ella no parecía escucharlo, así que optó por otra cosa— ¿Confías en él? —preguntó con un poco de molestia, seguía sin confiar en ese hombre, no importaba todo lo que Yu y los demás dijeran.

—Decidí hacerlo—habló después de un momento—, pero para serte sincera, no lo sé—comenzó a jugar con sus manos—… él fue… quién mató a mi hermana.

Mika la miró sobresaltado.

—Ella realmente lo amaba. Pero al final decidió vivir con su demonio. No odio a Guren por matarla, realmente no la conocí, sin embargo…, sigo preguntándome… si alguna vez fue mi hermana o solo el demonio controlándola… ella hizo grandes cosas… era la… mejor de los Hiragis _…_ ¿Crees… crees que eso basta para quererla? ¿Para tenerla en un pedestal como todos?... yo no la envidio, pero no estoy segura de como sentirme en relación a ella.

—No sé si que alguien logre algo que otros no, sea suficiente para que lo quieras—sus ojos se achicaron, recordando a Krul—, pero no creo que sea suficiente que alguien te salve para que caigas a sus pies.

— ¿Lo dices por la noble que te convirtió?

Asintió, no le había dicho esas inseguridades a nadie, ni a Yu.

—Ella dice que soy como su hijo, siempre esta protegiéndome, pero aún así es muy cruel y no dudaría en usar a la gente para lograr lo que quiere. Le estoy agradecido enormemente, gracias a ella pude ver a Yu de nuevo, pero todo lo que tuve que pasar…

—No se compara a lo que viviste, ¿verdad? —Mika asintió sin mirarla, pensando en toda la miseria que vivió cuando Krul se decidió a salvarlo—. Bueno~ —Shinoa aplaudió un par de veces sacándolo de sus divagaciones—, creo que ya hemos estado bastante tiempo en la zona triste, ¿no? —Se levantó tendiéndole la mano, una sonrisa comenzando a recorrer su rostro—. Por alguna razón siempre que estoy a tu lado hablo de cosas que no hago con nadie y me duele, aunque no es un dolor tan grande,… pero ¿sabes? creo que estando contigo es lo que hace que no sea tan malo—movió su mano, como insistiendo en que la cogiera—. Así que, señor vampiro~ ¿Qué tal si vamos por ahí haciendo nuestra ronda y pensando en días mejores?

Sonrió, ella siempre era así, buscaba una mejor forma de hacerlo sentir mejor y encontrar el lado alegre de las cosas. Se paró y de forma suave entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, Shinoa se sorprendió ante el gesto, pero no se negó. Estando así le hacía explotar un sentimiento de calidez en su pecho que no podía soportar, ignoró las campanas de alerta en su cabeza y ya sin poder contenerse, hizo lo que tanto quería: la abrazó. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y hundió su cabeza en su cabello.

 _— ¡¿M-Mika?!_

—Me gustas—sintió que algo en él se liberaba al ser capaz de decir esas palabras en voz alta—. Cada vez que estoy contigo no puedo evitar querer estar a tu lado. Desde la primera vez que te vi siempre había algo en ti… no podía dejar pensar en lo que hacías o dejabas de hacer y cada vez que te dignabas a darme al menos una mirada era como si mi día de repente se hubiera iluminado, y ahora que finalmente puedo hablar contigo de la misma forma que lo haces con los demás, es como si aún no fuera suficiente.

No estaba seguro de que esperaba, pero que ella se aferrara a las solapas de su abrigo con semblante acongojado no era algo que cruzara por su mente.

—De verdad te tomó tiempo—el tono de su voz le respondió la interrogante que pasaba por su cabeza— ¿Sufriste mucho aceptándolo?

—Como no tienes idea—dijo con dolor en su pecho. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente, pero se negó a soltarla— ¿Cómo es que tú…?

—Mitsuba lo notó—su voz era muy pequeña, taciturna—, luego paso _eso_ y me di una idea, estaba segura de que tú no lo entendías y por eso preferí no decir nada.

— ¿Creíste que lo olvidaría?

—Sí, creí que sería la manera más rápida. Lo siento. —se alejó de él, Mika pudo sentir el vació caer en su cuerpo.

—Shinoa, tú… ¿ni siquiera…? —su boca se abrió y cerró, no muy seguro de cómo expresarse. Sin embargo, bastó que ella le diera una mirada para que se callara.

—Mika yo… ya me engañaron una vez diciéndome que me había enamorado de alguien. No sé con qué motivo, pero si algo aprendí con mi hermana es que ese tipo de sentimientos no son útiles—intentó hablar, pero Shinoa sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, podía ver la humedad en sus ojos—. Justo ahora no sé qué es lo que siento… y tengo miedo de saberlo... no, no es que tenga miedo, yo no quiero saberlo, ni ahora, ni nunca.

—Shinoa…

—Lo siento mucho, Mika.

Ella se fue sin dedicarle una mirada.

Y él se quedó ahí, solo.

 **o.o.o.o**

Agonía, eso era lo que sentía.

No era como si quisiera echarse a llorar o algo por el estilo. Sólo quería quedarse todo el día sin moverse muriendo bajo toda su tristeza. No solía ser tan dramático, pero si aceptar que le gustaba Shinoa le tomó tanto tiempo, aceptar el rechazo le tomaría décadas.

Toda la caminata en el viaje tampoco era de ayuda, Shinoa evitaba su mirada a cada segundo y no se apartaba de Kimizuki, quién era el último en el grupo por su evidente dolor al caminar. Intentó no mostrar su estado de ánimo, pero Yu parecía esperar el momento adecuado para preguntarle y Yoichi intentaba aligerar el ambiente con una amena charla.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres más? —Mika asintió limpiándose los restos de sangre de sus labios.

Mitsuba estaba un poco pálida por la pérdida de sangre, lo veía dudosa, ella se había ofrecido a que él se alimentara de ella de nuevo alegando que Yoichi estaba demasiado cansado por cargar todas las cosas durante todo el viaje. Mika sabía que era una excusa tonta, pero aceptó sin preguntar. Estaba seguro que Mitsuba solo quería hablar con él a solas y esa era la mejor oportunidad. No estaba con ánimos de hablar, no obstante había algo que quería saber, así que espero pacientemente a que ella se animara a hablar.

Y fue directo al punto, sin ningún rodeo.

—Mika… lo que pasó entre Shinoa y tú…

— ¿Soy tan obvio? —preguntó exasperado.

—No realmente—se mordió el labio, abrochándose lentamente su camisa—. Eres realmente reservado con tus sentimientos… fue solo que, una vez te vi mirándola, la mirabas de manera especial, como si ella fuera la única que estaba a tu lado—al ver la mueca que hizo, Mitsuba se apresuró a decir—: No era mi intención decírselo a Shinoa, es que ella parecía odiarte en ese tiempo y yo quería suavizar las cosas entre ustedes, sólo le dije que no parecías odiarla, nada más.

Los ojos de Mika reflejaron su tristeza.

— ¿Te contó lo que pasó?

Mitsuba negó con la cabeza.

—La vi llegar esa noche, no se veía bien. No sé qué es lo que te dijo, pero ella puede hablar muy impulsivamente a veces—

—Eso ya no importa—cerró sus ojos un momento, le dolía, pero era algo que sabía sucedería—, estamos en una guerra, no hay tiempo para tener ese tipo de sentimientos.

— ¿Te vas a rendir?

—Sí—dijo derrotado—, no volveré a decir nada de eso de nuevo, quizás de esa forma algo entre nosotros se arregle.

— ¡No es así! —Había desesperación en sus ojos—. Ella siempre es muy molesta, desde que la conocí siempre ha estado riéndose ante todo, incluso aunque la situación no pareciera feliz, sé que quiere volverse más fuerte, pero no hablar nunca de cómo te sientes sólo te mata por dentro, no importa lo fuerte que seas. Desde que llegaste, es como si ella intentara dejar de mentir y mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos—ella apretó uno de sus puños contra su pecho—. Decidí que cuando todo esto terminara confrontaría a mi hermana, porque a pesar de que nunca parece tomarme en serio, ella sigue siendo mi familia, no dejaré que este sentimiento me siga carcomiendo de por vida, incluso aunque ella no quiera verme, incluso si da la espalda lo seguiré intentando hasta que ella escuche todo lo que tenga que decir—miró a Mika con determinación—. Es por eso que no tienes que darte por vencido. Si tienes cosas que decirle, no te detengas hasta que ella escuche todo lo que necesites hablar, no abandones todo lo que sientes.

Mika sentía las mejillas sonrosadas, pero algo dentro suyo se sintió bastante aliviado al escuchar sus palabras. Le gustaba Shinoa, era un sentimiento agridulce que no quería olvidar, por más que lo lastimara. Le sonrió decidiéndose a seguir el consejo que le daba.

—Eres realmente una chica muy fuerte.

Ella se vio avergonzada, pero le devolvió el gesto, en una señal de apoyo. Durante el resto del viaje pensó y pensó en una forma de hablar con Shinoa y a pesar de que no pudo hacerlo ese día, pudo descansar tranquilo.

 **o.o.o.o**

Pasó alrededor de una semana hasta que finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Era buena, de alguna forma esquivó todos sus intentos de hablar sin que se viera sospechoso, no lo ignoraba totalmente, parecía querer buscar la familiaridad que ambos habían logrado cuando se volvieron amigos, extrañaba pasar tiempo con él, lo sabía, pero ser amigos no era lo que Mika quería, o al menos no hasta que ella respondiera todas sus preguntas y escuchara todo lo que tenía que decir.

Mitsuba intentaba ayudarlo, incluso Kimizuki—que también se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba— parecía buscar formas de que ella se separara de él en el transcurso del viaje, pero era obstinada. Incluso encontró una forma de cambiar los días de vigilancia con Yoichi sin que Yu pareciera sospechar nada e hiciera preguntas al respecto.

—Dale un poco de tiempo—le dijo Yoichi en una de sus rondas. Él debía ser el más enterado en todo lo que pasaba, pero siempre le daba su espacio y esperaba tranquilamente a que Mika relajara su ansiedad. No estaba seguro como lo hacía, pero Yoichi solía tener un tipo de calmante en él.

Se lo agradecía, creer que podía encontrar una forma de hablar con ella lo relajaba en cierta forma, no obstante, con el pasar de los días, era como si nada lo pudiera aliviar.

Era frustrante, ambos hablaban únicamente cuando estaban con alguien y ella intentaba hacer sus usuales bromas con él sin poder terminarlas al momento en que sus ojos coincidían. Se sentía como en el juego del gato y del ratón, sólo que él era el gato con la peor suerte del mundo.

A pesar de que parecía que la paciencia era su fuerte, no lo era. Esperar a que pasaran los días era agobiante con la cantidad de cosas que sentía necesitaba expresar y no podía. Su salvación volvió a ser Yoichi quién indicó en la cena que era el turno de Shinoa de alimentar a Mika. Se sintió tan agradecido con el chico, que no notó la mirada que el mencionado le mandaba a Shinoa.

Y ahora estaban los dos solos, al fin solos, caminando hasta un lugar lo suficientemente separado para que Shinoa le diera de beber su sangre. Recordaba que cuando le dijeron que lo alimentarían directamente de sus cuerpos, lo mejor sería que Mika, junto al que fuera con él, se alejaran para mayor comodidad. En ese momento le había parecido tonto, pero ahora se le hacía la mejor idea del mundo.

El único problema era que ambos no parecían querer decir nada. Maldijo su estado hambriento que no lo dejaba pensar en nada más, Mika no solía consumir mucha sangre de los demás—que Yu y Kimizuki siguieran recuperándose no le permitía beber más que unas cuantas gotas—, por eso tenía hambre bastante rápido. Ahora que finalmente estaba con Shinoa, ella parecía no querer hablar y él solo podía pensar en sangre.

El universo debía odiarlo.

Observó momentáneamente a la peli lavanda, andaba como siempre y podía escucharla tararear por lo bajo. Si omitía toda la confesión, casi parecía como los viejos tiempos, el silencio entre ambos no era raro en absoluto, aunque podía ser atribuido a que ambos mantenían sus mentes en otro lado.

 _Quiero sangre._

No recordaba estar tan hambriento, pero quizás era por el hecho de ser Shinoa. Desde que todos se comprometieron a darle sangre, secretamente esperaba el día en que sus bolsas de comida se terminaran para poder tomar de ella.

Se sentía un poco como un depravado por esperar ansiosamente el día en que pudiera probar su sangre, pero no estaba seguro de que más hacer. Que ella fuera la última al que bebería tampoco ayudaba mucho a sus ansias.

Su garganta se apretaba con el solo hecho de pensar en el momento en que pudiera sentir la sangre resbalar por sus dientes, morder la suave piel y dejar su marca en su cuello. Se la imaginaba soltando un pequeño gimoteo de dolor cuando la apretara contra sí y bebiera de ella.

— ¿Mika? —Shinoa lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Uh, ¿Qué? —preguntó saliendo de su ensoñación.

—Acabas de sonrojarte. —Ella comenzó a soltar pequeñas risas, alegre de que pudiera burlarse de él— ¿En qué pensabas pervertido?

—En nada; y no me llames pervertido—dijo estoico.

—Apuesto a que pensabas en cómo se sintió beber la sangre de Yu~ ¿o será la de Yoichi? ~

—Shinoa, cállate—soltó exhausto y ella rió más fuerte.

Pronto llegaron al lugar y Mika comenzó a moverse inquietamente sobre sus dos pies. Shinoa lo observó atentamente esperando a que él dijera algo.

—Bueno—empezó ella—, supongo que debes tener hambre.

Su estómago gruño casi al instante, sus ojos no podían quitar su mirada de su cuello y tenía que controlar el impulso de tirársele encima. Ella pareció darse cuenta de esto y tomó un respiro, de forma ágil se arremangó las mangas de su camisa y levantó su brazo hacía él.

Mika lo miró interrogativo y ella le dio una sonrisa de victoria.

—No es obligatorio que tomes de mi cuello, ¿no? Vamos—instó—, puedes morder mi muñeca.

Su cara era de incredulidad pura. Ella comenzó a carcajearse.

— ¿De verdad creíste que te dejaría morder mi cuello? —comentó divertida, adivinando lo que Mika deseaba.

La miró con el ceño entrecerrado y cogió su brazo con más fuerza de la que debería. ¿Quería jugar? Bien, dos podían jugar.

Bajó el brazo de Shinoa hasta que estaba a la misma altura de sus ojos y se inclinó hasta su muñeca, dejó que ella viera como sus dientes rodeaban su piel y mordió muy despacio, escuchándola soltar un pequeño jadeo. Succionó su sangre lentamente, viéndola abrir los labios ligeramente, sus ojos rojos no se apartaron de ella en ningún momento y pareció hipnotizada por la visión que él le daba. Shinoa empezó a respirar agitadamente cuando empezó a chupar más fuerte, pudo ver su pecho bajar y subir más rápido y sólo causó que hincara con más fuerza. Al final, sin apartar su vista de ella, libró su muñeca dejando que leves gotas de sangre se escaparan de su boca, soltando un poco en su brazo para que pudiera atraparlas con su lengua.

Finalmente, cuando todo estaba limpio y su muñeca parecía haberse curado, soltó su brazo y le dio una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

—Gracias por la comida.

Shinoa aún lo miraba roja cuando su cuerpo comenzó a moverse. Mika estaba esperando varias reacciones, pero que lo abofeteara no era una de esas. Se llevó una mano a su mejilla, con los ojos abiertos por la impresión.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó indignado. Ella respiró un par de veces antes de gritar.

— _¿Por qué?_ —Agitó su brazo mordido—si vas a tomar mi sangre no lo hagas de una forma tan… ¡tan pervertida!

— ¡Lo dice la que siempre está hablando de mi vida sexual!

— ¡Eso no quiere decir que lo hagas conmigo!

Se miraron desafiantes por un largo rato. Chasqueó la lengua, estaba harto de todo este juego de niños, su mejilla palpitaba por el leve dolor como un recordatorio de cómo estaba todo entre ellos.

—Yo te gusto—afirmó.

Su semblante molesto que tambaleó, pero Shinoa no dijo nada, con su boca cerrada fuertemente, intentó ocultar su rostro bajo los mechones de su cabello.

—Cuando te dije lo que sentía, no negaste que sentías lo mismo que yo.

—Mika…

—No—tomó su mentón y levantó su rostro—, no Shinoa, ahora me vas a escuchar. Dejaras de hacer como si nada sucede y escucharas lo que tengo que decir—tragó—. No había necesidad de preguntarte en ese momento, porque ya lo sabía, pero egoístamente quería escucharte decirlo, aún quiero oírlo, pero más importante, quiero saber ¿por qué?

—No quería darte falsas esperanzas—lo vio con dolor—, no estoy segura de lo que siento y no quiero que creas que te puedo dar la respuesta que quieres—se alejó del agarre que Mika mantenía sobre ella—. Y es mejor que lo dejemos así, cuando me mentiste sobre lo de Yoichi, no sé qué pensabas, pero—

—Quería besarte—escuchó como el corazón de ella empezaba a bombardear fuertemente, podía sentir el tambor como si fuera propio—, incluso ahora quiero hacerlo… no tienes idea de lo mucho que pienso en eso.

—Cállate, por favor…

—Te quiero—dijo agonizando—, no quise aceptarlo, pero yo realmente—

—No sigas—intento irse, pero la cogió del brazo—Mika, suéltame.

— ¿No sientes nada por mi?

Ella se mordió fuertemente los labios.

— ¡Vamos, respóndeme! Sé que lo haces, puedo no haber pasado mucho tiempo contigo como los demás, pero te conozco mejor que todos ellos juntos.

—Mika, basta—intentó escapar de nuevo, pero le impidió el paso—. No quiero esto, para.

— ¿Por qué no, Shinoa? ¿Es por tu hermana? Tú no eres como ella.

—No, no lo soy, pero esto es algo que me prometí a mí misma. No dejare que nada de lo que siento influya en mi vida, ¡estamos en una guerra! No me puedo permitir pensar en este tipo de cosas, ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? —preguntó desesperada.

— ¿Crees que es algo malo? —preguntó dolido.

—S-SÍ—contestó sin mirarlo—si es… si es algo que pueda afectar la victoria de esta guerra...

— ¿Lo que sientes por los demás hará una diferencia en la conclusión de la guerra? ¡Eso es estúpido!

— ¡Es diferente! ¡No sabes todo lo que hizo mi hermana por amor! ¡Enloqueció! —Lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos— ¡Se volvió un demonio y ahora vive como una _maldita_ _espada_! Pudo tener un futuro, te lo dije, ella era un prodigio, sino se hubiera enamorado de Guren, podría haber vivido, podría haberse quedado conmigo, ella… ¡Ella no me habría abandonado!

—Eso no pasará—con indecisión rozó su hombro y al ver que no lo rechazaba la abrazó, ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, intentando contener en vano sus lágrimas. Mika no creyó que podría sentir tanto dolor por otra persona, se veía tan rota, indefensa—. Dame una oportunidad, Shinoa. Te lo ruego, sólo una. Sé que al ser un vampiro, difícilmente algo podría funcionar, pero incluso aunque sea por corto tiempo—juntó su frente con la suya—, aunque se termine muy rápido, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que estas equivocada.

Abrió sus ojos levemente, con indecisión. Rojo contra marrón, muerte contra vida. Así se quedaron, ella soltando leves gimoteos y él esperando su respuesta. Estaba tan cerca que si lo quería podía robarle un beso, pero decidió no hacerlo, ella se veía tan asustada que lo más probable era que sólo la alteraría más.

—Dame tiempo—finalmente dijo, con una mirada desesperada—… dame un poco de tiempo—Mika hizo una mueca—, ¿por favor? —rogó.

—Te odio—le dijo ocultando su rostro en la abertura de su cuello. —Realmente odio que hayas tenido que ser tú.

Shinoa envolvió sus brazos alrededor suyo.

—Lo sé—sollozó—lo sé.

 **o.o.o.o**

Cuando era niño, lo único que tenía en su pequeño corazón era amor para sus padres. No cabía nada más que ellos dos en su pequeño mundo. Todo era felicidad hasta que su burbuja se reventó y vio como lentamente comenzaron a cambiar, su madre dejó de ser la misma y su padre lo miraba con resentimiento, echándole la culpa de todo. Recordaba que lo único que quería era volver a ser querido por sus padres. Deseaba que su madre le dijera que lo amaba y que su padre fuera a su cuarto a abrazarlo y le leyera un cuento por las noches como antes.

También recordaba la última vez que los vio. Venenosa como una serpiente, el recuerdo aparecía en los momentos en que se sentía más depresivo. Su madre tirándolo del auto, su padre conduciendo hasta su mísero fin.

Casi podía sentir las lágrimas de desesperación que en ese momento derramó y aún así, a pesar de que parecía que no podría tener un destino peor, logró encontrar una familia. En el orfanato sentía que podía tener el control de todo, cuidaba de sus hermanos cuando se herían por algo y los abrazaba y hacía reír cuando estaban tristes. Nunca mostró la tristeza que sentía por todo lo que vivió e hizo como si no le importara. Incluso estando en Sanguinem intentaba ser tan optimista como pudiera.

Ya convertido en vampiro, dejó de pensar en su vida como humano y las usuales cosas que le gustaban. Se dedicaba a caminar sin rumbo, yendo a donde se le ordenaba y viendo con envidia a los niños que encontraba y que cuidaban de sus amigos. Ellos no eran como él, confiaban en sus demás compañeros, no parecían guardarse nada cuando gritaban y peleaban para liberarse.

Era triste pensar en que se había encerrado en una caja por tanto tiempo, porque nadie en su sano juicio lo haría.

Y entonces conoció a Shinoa.

Tan molesta y segura de sí misma, había creado una armadura que ni ella parecía haberse dado cuenta tenía. Amaba a sus amigos, pero no se permitía pasar esa línea que había creado con ellos, los apoyaba y les daba lo que necesitaban, pero aún así no dejaba que vieran sus verdaderos miedos.

Shinoa era todo un enrollo de sonrisas y chistes, pero llegar a diferenciar si sólo lo hacía para no demostrar su tristeza era el verdadero dilema. Era muy fuerte, intentaba analizar todo con calma y deseaba superarse, quería guiar a todos y que salieran con vida.

Entonces, por qué olvidó algo tan importante. Por qué motivo, olvidó que tenía a tantas personas con ella que nunca dudarían en darle el cariño que estaba desesperada por tener.

Las personas no entenderían cosas como esas, pero Mika sí. Él sabía lo que era estar desesperado por afecto, sabía lo que se sentía sonreír incluso si le dolía hasta lo más profundo, sabía lo que se sentía ser abandonado por tu propia familia. Ella podía ser despreocupa sobre el asunto, pero sabía que fue su familia quién la marcó y la volvió la persona que era ahora.

Ellos habían hablado mucho sobre eso.

No fue fácil, para nada fácil. No sólo por Shinoa, sino por él mismo. Hablar de su pasado era doloroso, abrían demasiadas heridas que no quería sentir, y sin embargo, por ella, sentía que al menos podía intentarlo.

Shinoa no habló directamente de cómo se sentía, pero le habló de su familia, cada uno de ellos, deteniéndose por varios ratos en su hermana. Le contó de cómo gracias a ella se crearon los equipos malditos, de su traición a su familia y finalmente como su amor la llevó a la muerte. Ella no lloró ni pareció querer hacerlo, no mantuvo una expresión estoica ni seria en su cara, simplemente habló, su voz sin quebrarse en ningún momento, como si relatara algo que le parecía muy lejano.

También le dijo sus inseguridades, le habló de lo preocupada que estaba por como saldrían de la guerra y del miedo que intentaba ocultar en cada segundo que se dirigían a buscar a Guren y los demás. La escuchó hablar de los sueños que parecían perseguirla a veces, en las que sus compañeros le recriminaban haber dejado morir a varios de sus camaradas.

En otra vida, él buscaría cualquier forma de reconfortarla, le daría ánimos con cientos de palabras que fluirían fácilmente de su boca. No obstante, esa no era la vida que tenía ahora, lo único que supo hacer fue entrelazar suavemente sus dedos con los suyos. Era solo un ínfimo gesto de apoyo, pero Shinoa pareció agradecida con eso.

Habían cantidades de cosas que no quería decir, le daba miedo que lo juzgara por como llevó su vida al volverse un vampiro ó si sentiría sólo lástima por él al saber su vida de niño. Las dudas no se fueron, pero la mano de Shinoa se sentía caliente bajo su mano enguantada, por más irreal que se escuchara, le daba ciertos ánimos para continuar.

Y así, sentados bajo la poca iluminación de la noche, Mika le contó su vida como humano y de sus años como vampiro.

 **o.o.o.o**

Al término de la semana, llegaron al campo de batalla para encontrarlo completamente destrozado, no encontraron ningún cuerpo, tampoco signos de sangre. Simplemente escombros y polvo, como si todo simplemente hubiera desaparecido.

Se sintió impotente al ver como todos parecían sumidos en la desesperación, en especial Kimizuki, que siguió buscando y buscando alguna pista que le pudiera indicar dónde estaba su hermana. Era evidente que no encontraría nada, pero él siguió y siguió hasta que con un grito desesperado intentó escavar en el último lugar en que la vio.

Apretó los puños, bastante molesto contra las personas que experimentaron con ella. Todos parecían querer dejar de Kimizuki sacara su frustración, pero Mika sabía que esa no era la manera. Se acercó hasta él y le puso una mano en el hombro, bastó un intercambio de miradas para que el peli rosado recobrara la compostura.

—La encontraremos—prometió—, pero no aquí y lo sabes.

Nunca imaginó que un chico tan centrado como Kimizuki podría romperse tan fácilmente, a veces era difícil recordar que todos eran humanos a los que se les habían quitado la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal. Podían estar en una guerra y deberían actuar de la manera más fría posible, pero eso no significaba que no pudieran sentir.

Esa noche Kimizuki gritó y lloró por su hermana, intentó golpearlos cuando se le acercaban, pero en ningún momento lo abandonaron. Así como Yoichi y Mitsuba daban palabras de ánimo y pensaban en los posibles lugares en que podrían estar, Shinoa lo tomaba de la mano y hacía que se relajara. Yu y Mika no participaron en la charla, pero sí se dieron un asentimiento de cabeza, un mensaje pasando por sus cabezas.

La salvarían, costara lo que costara.

Ya a un par de semana de cumplir los tres meses desde que escaparon, habían recorrido casi tres bases sin encontrar nada. Aún quedaban unos cuantos por ver, su última opción era la base central, y esperaban no tener que recurrir a esa.

—Eso huele tan bien—dijo Shinoa, inclinándose hasta la olla de comida.

—Ni se te ocurra coger nada—Mitsuba continuaba golpeando su mano cada vez que ella intentaba coger algo.

Mika soltó una carcajada, haciendo que Mitsuba lo viera molesta.

—Esto es tú culpa, te dije que no le dejaras comer la otra vez.

—Claro que no es mi culpa, tú no debiste irte, me abandonaste sin decir nada, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera?

Ante su cara de indignación, Shinoa y él volvieron a reír. Yu, Kimizuki y Yoichi estaban terminando de ver las bases en los mapas, pero las risas hicieron que ellos voltearan a ver el escándalo, con ánimos de molestar.

—Por culpa de Mitsu, moriremos de hambre~ —dijo Shinoa dramáticamente.

— ¡Pero si eres tú la que se come todo! —chilló, moviendo los brazos de manera graciosa.

Mika intentó cubrirse la mano por la carcajada que salió de su garganta, desde hace varios días estar de esa forma con ellos era tan común, que a veces se le hacía irreal. Shinoa lo miró con una sonrisa y él se la devolvió.

Las cosas no habían mejorado completamente entre ambos, aún había cosas por superar, pero avanzaban de a poco. Volvían a hablar de la misma manera que antes, sólo que con algo que parecía de una u otra forma más íntima, de vez en cuando la captaba mirándolo y cuando nadie se fijaba él rosaba su dedos con los de ella, al principio se veía sorprendida, no rechazaba el contacto, más no parecía muy segura de devolver el gesto. Por lo que, cuando Shinoa empezó a hacerlo por cuenta propia, lo recibió con un sentimiento tibio en su pecho.

Ella seguía molestándolo bastante, sin embargo. Sus horas de ignorar a Ferid se ponían a prueba cuando ella encontraba una nueva broma para hacer, sinceramente, a veces deseaba poder molestarla de la misma forma que ella lo hacía. Últimamente sus bromas volvieron a su inclinación sexual, en especial cuando pasaba mucho tiempo con Yu. Le gustaría pensar que ella sólo estaba celosa, pero le era difícil imaginárselo.

—Deberíamos patrullar—comentó Yoichi de manera casual cuando todos acabaron su comida.

—Este lugar es bastante seguro, no creo que sea necesario—le dijo Kimizuki.

—Es cierto—aseguró Shinoa ignorando la mirada que Yoichi le daba—, deberíamos dormir—

—No, Yoichi tiene razón—cortó Yu—, debemos vigilar.

Shinoa se movió incómoda en su lugar.

—Pero…

—Está bien, yo puedo ir—se ofreció calmadamente. Se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa que llevaba puesta, desde que estaba con ellos había tirado su uniforme de vampiro, nunca le gustó usar chalecos, se ensuciaban muy rápido, pero en el atuendo que llevaba se sentía cómodo.

—Shinoa, ve con él—habló Yu, observándola con ojos que no le daban opción a negarse.

Mika miró con una ceja alzada a su amigo al ver la conversación que parecía compartir con Shinoa. Yoichi carraspeó para interrumpirlos y decir amablemente:

—Shinoa dijo el otro día que estaba algo preocupada, caminar le haría bien, ¿no crees? —preguntó con una sonrisa, vio a Yu asentir cruzándose de brazos, no sin antes hacerle un gesto a ella para que se parara.

Mitsuba y Kimizuki no habían dicho ni una palabra sobre lo sucedido y parecían bastante concentrados en lo que hacían, no entendía como lavar platos podía ser una tarea tan interesante. Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia y se preparó para irse.

Cuando salieron del lugar pudo percatarse del suspiro que Yu daba y la sonrisa de satisfacción de Yoichi, no estaba seguro de que pasaba, pero Shinoa caminó silenciosamente a su lado, jugando con las puntas de su cabello.

A pesar de que caminar en silencio no le molestaba, ella estaba inusualmente callada. Mika repasó lo último que hicieron y no le pasó nada raro por la cabeza, parecía nerviosa, pero decidió esperar pacientemente a que ella dijera algo. Alrededor de una hora después, se recostaron contra el muro de un edificio y permanecieron callados.

— ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó viendo el vestido azul que llevaba. Tenía puesto una chamarra consigo que no parecía abrigar mucho.

—Así estoy bien—respondió bajito, jugando con los guantes que le había quitado. A Mika no le gustaba mostrar las garras de sus manos y Shinoa siempre se encargaba de quitarle lo único que las cubría. Ella siempre se encogía de hombros cuando le preguntaba la razón, por lo que decidió no insistir.

—Sabes, en noches así, recuerdo un poco los días calmos cuando vivía en Sanguinem. Yo regresaba bastante agotado a casa después de dar mi sangre y al abrir la puerta todo el olor de la comida de Akane llegaba a mi nariz. Mis hermanos venían corriendo a abrazarme para después colgarse de mis hombros, y a pesar del cansancio yo los alzaba con mis dos brazos, tan alto como pudiera.

— ¿Siempre iban a darte la bienvenida?

—Sí—dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica—, podía estar cansado, pero al momento en que ellos aparecían era como si todas las fuerzas volvieran a mí.

—Fuiste el mejor hermano para ellos—dijo cogiéndolo de la mano—. Me siento un poco celosa, hubiera deseado tener un hermano que me recibiera de esa forma cada vez que llegaba.

—No pudiste tenerlo antes, pero ahora tienes un montón de hermanos molestos que lo hacen, ¿no?

Shinoa lo miró un momento antes de asentir y recostar su cabeza sobre él. La diferencia de altura no era tan grande, pero ella a penas y llegaba a su hombro. Sonrió feliz de ver que ella parecía más calmada y decidió disfrutar del momento.

—Oye, Mika.

— ¿Mmm?

—Me gustas.

Se separó tan abruptamente que Shinoa tuvo que estabilizar su cuerpo cogiéndose de la pared. Mika estaba tan asombrado que se quedó viéndola con la boca abierta.

— ¿Mika? —Sacudió su mano enfrente de su rostro— ¿Mika?

— ¿Por qué tan de repente…? —preguntó parpadeando, saliendo de su estupor.

— ¿Qué, no era lo que querías escuchar? —Se cruzó de brazos, con fingida indignación—Cambias de opinión muy rápido—concluyó mirando a otro lado.

—Claro que quería escucharlo—dijo suave, Shinoa seguía sin mirarlo, gentilmente, cogió su cara con sus dos manos, la miró a los ojos viendo como un leve rubor aparecía en su rostro al juntar sus frentes—creo que ya lo sabes, pero por si las dudas, sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

Shinoa se puso roja de manera bastante rápida, se separó de él tapándose la cara con las manos, a lo que Mika soltaba una risa entre divertida y abochornada.

—No es necesario que lo digas así.

—No es posible, acabo de ganarle a la pequeña bromista de nuestro grupo—intentó hacer uno de los gestos exagerados que ella hacía, sintiéndose algo estúpido— ¡Hoy se ha marcado un hito en la historia de la humanidad!

—Te ves muy tonto—dijo ella riéndose.

—Lo sé—reconoció, sonrojándose de la vergüenza.

Ambos se rieron de la situación en la que estaban. Recostándose de nuevo contra la pared Mika se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras que con la otra cogía de la mano a Shinoa.

— ¿Cómo te animaste?

—Yoichi y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla—confesó incómodamente—, Yu también vino a hablar conmigo.

Mika se cubrió la cara con la mano libre.

—Yo hable con Mitsuba y Kimizuki.

— ¡Bromeas!

Sacudió su cabeza, quitando su mano y viéndola con una mueca.

—Esto es tan triste, todos parecieron darse cuenta antes que nosotros. —ella cerró los ojos haciendo un mohín. Mika se mordió el labio, quería pedirle algo, pero estaba seguro que ella intentaría negarse.

—Dilo de nuevo—pidió, no aguantándose las ganas.

— ¿E-Eh? —Shinoa sacudió la cabeza entendiendo lo que quería. Intentó alejarse—. Lo escuchaste bien claro.

—Sí, pero dilo de nuevo—insistió acorralándola contra el muro, dos manos al lado de ella, podía sentir una sonrisa extenderse en su rostro al verla tan tímida—vamos, di que me quieres.

—Y-Yo solo dije que me gustabas… ¡No te rías!

—Pero también me quieres, ¿verdad? —afirmó con una sonrisa.

Shinoa vio su rostro lleno de felicidad y sintió que no podía negarse, su sangre hirvió en su cuerpo cuando se animó a decir:

—Te quiero.

Mika la abrazó, sonriendo como un niño.

—Dilo otra vez.

—Eres tan molesto, ahora entiendo cómo es que Yu y tú son familia—se quejó, abrazándolo también—. Te quiero—murmuró.

Mika sonrió y se lo volvió a pedir, tantas veces que Shinoa quedó completamente roja y la sonrisa que Mika llevaba en su rostro comenzaba a doler, terminaron por separarse un poco para poder verse. Él iba a decirle algo, pero al ver lo cerca que estaban, no pudo evitar ver su boca y acercarse un poco, sólo para detenerse y apartarse al instante. Shinoa lo detuvo débilmente, no dejando que se alejara completamente.

—Dijiste…—ella se lamió los labios, no muy segura de continuar—la otra vez dijiste que querías besarme, ¿aún lo quieres?

Mika podía escuchar el latir de su corazón en sus oídos.

—Si—susurró—. Lo quiero más que nada.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro contenido.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces?

Mika miró sus labios y agudizó sus oídos. Desde que todos parecían saber lo que pasaba entre ambos temía que estuvieran por los alrededores espiando, pero no había ningún tipo de sonido, estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie escuchara lo que hicieran. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces.

Se acercó de nuevo, deteniéndose a milímetros de su rostro.

— ¿No te asustaras?

Ella negó con su cabeza.

Él suspiró sobre boca y la vio cerrar sus ojos. Muy lentamente junto sus labios con los de ella y sintió como abría su boca contra la de él. Fue un simple rose, igual que el pequeño que le dio la primera vez, sólo que ahora, ella intentó que no durara tan poco cuando él intento separarse.

Pudo sentir su duda cuando cogió la solapa de su chaleco e impidió que se separara. Mika la miró con los ojos abiertos, pero no tardó en juntarlos de manera inexperta con los de ella de nuevo.

Era una sensación extraña, no recordaba besar a nadie por voluntad, pero si recordaba querer hacerlo cuando era humano. Sus labios se sentían de cierta forma extraños contra los de él, pero tenían una textura suave que le hizo lamerlos sin darse cuenta.

Shinoa se alejó un poco, respirando de manera fuerte. Ambos se miraron un momento antes de que Mika recogiera su rostro con sus manos, su lengua inexperta la obligo a abrir la boca y moverla al mismo compás que el de él.

La apegó más a su cuerpo, y con un poco de fuerza, levantó su rostro casi hasta su altura, obligándola a seguir su beso, haciendo que ella tuviera que pararse de puntillas. Él saboreaba su boca de toda forma posible y chupaba sus labios y su lengua hasta que ella solo jadeaba y le pedía que parara entre besos para poder respirar.

Sus pequeñas manos parecían querer tocarlo, pero no sabían cómo hacerlo. Se entretuvieron en su cabello y lo apretaban cuando él insistía en morder sus labios.

Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados cuando al fin se separaron y él no pudo evitar dejar pequeños besos en todo rostro, y después, un poco inseguro, bajando tortuosamente sobre su cuello, tan lentamente que la podía sentir temblar bajo su tacto.

— ¿Mika? —preguntó temblorosa.

—Puedo… —se atragantó un poco con sus palabras, hasta que estuvo seguro de continuar— ¿Puedo besarte aquí? — preguntó en su cuello —como, ¿realmente besarte aquí?

Shinoa soltó un suspiro.

—Bésame donde quieras—respondió con sus mejillas poniéndose incluso más rojas que antes.

Soltó aire que no sabía que retenía e inclinó el cuerpo de Shinoa, como un predador a punto de comer a su presa. Su boca resbaló por su cuello, primero succionando hasta que ella no podía dejar de temblar y luego dejando que su lengua jugueteara hasta el final.

Mordisqueaba con sus dientes, creando un poco de entusiasmo en ella y dejando que soltara leves suspiros. Sostenía fuertemente su cintura contra él, pero dejaba que su columna se arqueara hasta donde él besara y raspara con sus colmillos. Podía sentirla jadear muy lentamente y sin darse cuenta una de sus manos comenzó a rozar su muslo.

Ella batió sus ojos separándose de él para poder besar su mandíbula, su altura no la ayudaba, pero parecía saber lo que hacía a diferencia suya. Podía sentir como su cuerpo se llenaba en llamas cuando su pequeña boca mordisqueaba su cuello o cuando sus manos temblaban al abrir sus botones. Las manos de él subieron despacio levantando su vestido, apretando la piel con sus garras hasta rozar su ropa interior. La delineó con su dedo y escuchó como ella llamaba su nombre entre suspiros.

— _Mikaela_.

Soltó su muslo y golpeó su mano contra la pared, justo al lado de su cabeza, con miedo a hacer algo que no debía. Se dedicó a devorar su boca, dejaba que su lengua recorriera una y otra vez toda su cavidad, mordía y succionaba sus labios hasta que ella sólo emitía pequeños jadeos y murmuraba su nombre, una y otra vez.

—Shinoa—susurró ronco en su oído—, abre un poco más tu boca.

Ella soltó un gemido ante el tono de su voz e hizo lo que le ordenó hasta que sentía que no podría sentir sus labios ni su lengua.

Un leve instinto corrió sobre él y se la imaginó diciendo únicamente su nombre, tan fuerte que nadie pudiera dudar que ella lo quería a él y sólo a él.

—Puedes… —ella soltó un sonoro jadeo, aunque Mika lo intentaba no podía evitar que sus manos se hicieran paso bajo su vestido—si quieres… puedes morder mi cuello.

Mika se separó un poco jadeante de donde estaba besando y la miró interrogativo.

— ¿Ahora?

—En vista que te gusta mucho esa zona—comentó divertida—, además he visto que siempre muerdes a todos ahí—sus dedos delinearon sus labios—, y ya que no dejas de apretar con tus dientes esa parte—se mordió los labios de manera sugestiva—. Qué puedo hacer si mi novio es un pervertido.

No creía posible que se sintiera más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba, pero la forma en la que lo miraba lo hacía sentirse como un niño. Y aún así era algo que no podía negar, al pasar las semanas Shinoa había insistido en que tomara de su muñeca por más deseoso que estuviera de hacerlo de su cuello.

Se acercó besándola de nuevo, separándose cuando ella volteó su rostro por la falta de aire. Siguió el camino de saliva que había dejado antes y tomándola fuertemente de la cintura la mordió. Shinoa cruzó sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretando su camisa y enredando sus dedos a través de su cabello rubio.

A Mika le encantaba la sangre de Shinoa, de cierta forma era diferente al sabor dulzón que los demás tenían y eso le gustaba. Apretó un poco más su mordida sin darse cuenta y la escuchó gemir en su oído. Se paralizó, soltándola y manchando un poco su vestido. Ella no había hecho un sonido de dolor, Mika tragó sonoramente cuando su nariz capto el fuerte olor que provenía de ella y que se intensificaba debajo de su cintura.

 _Oh._

—Shinoa tú…

Ella no lo dejó terminar, estampó sus labios contra los de él sin importarle el sabor de la sangre y Mika, aunque no podía dejar de pasar desapercibido el olor que parecía hacerse más y más fuerte en tanto ambos se volvían más atrevidos, dejó de preocuparse y se dedicó a sentir todas las sensaciones que pasaban por su cuerpo.

 **o.o.o.o**

Pasaron dos semanas más hasta que decidieran ir a la base central, habían hecho un plan de mantenerse a cierta distancia para vigilar y luego intentar medidas más drásticas.

Mika estaba un poco asustado de como terminaría todo cuando ellos partieran a realizar su nuevo plan, pero todos parecían entusiasmados y decididos que hasta él se decidió a ser un poco más optimista.

Shinoa y él habían decidido separarse un rato del grupo, y con la excusa de ir a investigar los alrededores se fueron. Yoichi parecía querer reírse y Mitsuba les dio una mirada de "Ustedes no engañan a nadie" pero no hicieron más comentarios.

Yu siempre lo molestaba cuando los veía juntos, pero Mika no sabía cómo defenderse, ambos no solían acercarse más de lo necesario cuando estaban con los demás. Salvo cuando parecía que no podían encontrar tiempo de estar a solas que Kimizuki los miraba con los ojos en blanco y los mandaba a hacer cualquier cosa que les diera suficiente tiempo de irse.

No creía que en tan poco tiempo la pequeña brecha que los separaba podía cerrarse, pero de alguna u otra forma lo hizo. Le gustaba cuando ellos podían encontrar un parque que no estuviera destrozado y se sentaban a pasar el rato, la sensación de ella apoyada contra su pecho, mientras sus brazos la sostenían era la mejor sensación del mundo.

Pasaban mucho tiempo platicando ahora, Shinoa al final pudo animarse a hablar de como se sentía con la muerte de su hermana y lo desconsolada que estuvo cuando ella se fue. Mika le habló del miedo que tenía al saber que nunca podría envejecer y que al final tendría que ver a todos partir. Eso era algo que ya había aceptado, pero en ese momento Shinoa negó fuertemente y aseguró que encontrarían una manera de volverlo humano. Seguía sin poder creer que eso sucedería, pero soñar un poco con la posibilidad no hacía daño.

También hablaron de cosas menos deprimentes, ella le hablaba de lo que harían para las próximas fiestas y Mika le decía que cuando pudieran le gustaría echarse en una cama, aunque no necesitara dormir. Con el tiempo se animó a confesar que estuvo celoso de Kimizuki, a lo que ella rió encantada, diciéndole que no le gustaba de esa manera. Él había reído nervioso y casualmente preguntó si alguna vez se interesó por alguien más, no esperaba que respondiera, pero cuando lo hizo sintió que casi se desmaya.

—Bueno, hubo un tiempo en que creí que me gustaba Yu—se encogió de hombros, como si fuera de lo más normal.

— ¡¿En serio?! —Preguntó con pánico—. Pero ¿Por qué?

—No estoy segura, quizás fue su forma de ser. Nunca me había interesado mucho por los demás a mí alrededor, nadie esperaba mucho de mí, pero él si lo hacía—suspiró—. Me dio los ánimos que necesitaba para poder decidir qué hacer conmigo misma.

—Yu siempre es de esa forma—concedió, para luego volver a preguntar—: ¿Pero ya no sientes eso, verdad?

—Alguien esta celoso~ —carcajeó dejándole un beso en la mejilla cuando él no se dio cuenta—y no, claro que no. Es algo así como el hermano molesto que siempre está ahí para ti. Sin embargo, Guren siempre parecía querer insistir en que yo estaba enamorada de Yu, y aún no entiendo su razón.

Entonces había sido culpa de ese sujeto, genial, otra razón para que Guren no le agradara. Para ser honestos no lo entendía, ese hombre era completamente arrogante, se dejó manipular e hirió a los que llamaba sus compañeros. No lo quería cerca ni de Shinoa, ni de Yu. Ni de nadie de su nueva familia. Estaba refunfuñando mentalmente hasta que volvió a la realidad abruptamente.

—Que tú _¡¿qué?!_

Shinoa se vio algo avergonzada.

—Yo lo besé una vez.

Mika lo odiaba.

—Ese sujeto… es…es… ¡ _un_ _maldito pervertido_! —no se dio cuenta en qué momento comenzó a agitar su brazos, pero no le importó—. No me interesa lo que digan, no pienso ayudarlo. Cuando lo vea lo voy a… —se detuvo al verla reír, moviendo las manos en un intento de detenerlo.

—Fui yo la que lo bese, no él—se apresuró de hablar al ver su expresión—. Fue hace más de un año. Me había llamado para que le dijera el progreso de los demás cadetes, pero cuando llegue a su oficina estaba dormido—se encogió sutilmente de hombros—. Me dio curiosidad, mi hermana lo había amado mucho, creí que debía tener algo especial. Me acerqué y bueno, ya sabes.

— ¿Se dio cuenta? —preguntó espantado.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Siguió durmiendo, me fui después de hacerlo—se sentó mejor al lado suyo—. No le vi nada interesante.

Arrugó el ceño, aún lo odiaba.

—Vamos no pongas esa cara, sólo tengo ojos para ti, mi querido vampiro~ —Mika intentó protestar, pero Shinoa se tiró sobre él y antes que se diera cuenta, estaban uno encima del otro.

Le sorprendía que, a pesar que por mucho tiempo no le agradaba que la tocaran, Shinoa le gustara bastante el contacto físico.

Tocaba mucho su cabello con excusas de que le gustaba jugar con él, le gustaba pasar sus manos por su rostro y por su nuca, sus dedos masajeaban esa parte, lo que lo hacía relajarse. Le dijo que sus manos le fascinaban y le pidió que dejara de usar guantes, a lo que el accedió con un poco de nerviosismo. También, cuando sus roces se volvían muy ansiosos, le gustaba sentarse encima suyo y enredar sus piernas en él. Tenía una muy extraña manía de morderlo en el cuello o el torso. Mika no había vuelto a beber de su sangre cuando estaban en ese estado, tenía un poco de miedo a que ella volviera a ponerse muy… _persuasiva_.

Ella solía burlarse de cómo él solía decir que los vampiros no se interesaban por esas cosas. Estaba seguro que Shinoa entendía que era ser asexual, pero más que divertida con molestarlo se veía feliz, por lo que lo dejó pasar.

—Ese edificio está en muy buen estado—señaló cuando ella pidió un descanso— ¿Quieres ir a ver?

Asintió, jaloneándolo para revisar los diferentes pisos, parecía que fue un tipo de hotel, pero no podía asegurarlo ahora. Habían demasiados pisos y cuando encontraron un cuarto con un ventanal gigante ella entró animada.

—Mira es un espejo—se acercó al tocador y se inclinó para limpiarlo un poco con sus manos—no puedo creer que esto no esté roto.

—Todo se ve en buen estado—dijo viendo el lugar, la cama estaba intacta aunque el colchón parecía en muy mal estado. Esperaba que no hubiera ratas ahí.

—Mika acércate un poco—Shinoa hizo un ademán con su mano para que fuera hasta donde estaba ella y él se acercó poniéndose detrás. —Mira, podemos vernos casi por completo.

Le dio una mirada al espejo, aún seguía lo bastante sucio y sus figuras se veían un poco borrosas, pero podían distinguirse. Mika podía ver su cabello rubio y sus ojos rojos y el bonito color de los ojos de Shinoa con su cabello lavanda. Con una sonrisa la ayudó a limpiar hasta que estaba casi impecable. Ambos se fijaron en su reflejo, y un poco juguetón, Mika la abrazó restregando su cara en su cabello, aún viendo la figura de ambos. Ella se rió de su gesto infantil, pero también lo abrazó y se quedaron mirando de esa forma.

Mika quería pensar que regresarían con vida, entonces podría estar con ella como quería, y aunque fuera por poco tiempo, sentir que sólo existían ellos dos. Tenía claro que Shinoa envejecería con el tiempo y lo mejor sería que ella fuera por su camino, pero eso era algo que prefería pensar para después.

Sintió sus dedos rozando su mejilla, por el espejo vio la mirada que le daba y parecía saber lo que pensaba. _Todo irá bien_ , parecía decirle, _no pienses más en eso._

Descansó su mentón encima de su cabeza y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, relajando su cuerpo como ella le pedía. Shinoa soltó un par de risas hasta que cogió sus manos y las entrelazó con las de ella.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó después de varios minutos.

—No en realidad, ¿por qué?

La vio tragar un poco, pero finalmente habló.

—Quisiera que te alimentes ahora.

—Tome un poco ayer, me siento bien.

—… Pero, un poco más no te haría mal ¿verdad?

—Shinoa de verdad, estoy lleno.

Ella suspiró, un poco desilusionada.

— ¿Mika, tengo que pedirte directamente que me muerdas? Capta la indirecta.

Mika la miró un poco sorprendido y sintió pequeñas gotas de calor llegar a su cuerpo. Shinoa se giró y le dio un beso rápido parándose de puntillas para después girar de nuevo y desabrocharse la parte superior de la camisa.

— ¿Quieres que te muerda de esta forma?

Ella se movió abochornada, pero asintió.

—Me gustaría verte cuando lo haces y bueno, el espejo esta aquí—lo señaló débilmente—. Me parece que funciona, ¿no?

Mika tragó duro y asintió.

La cogió de la cintura y con su otro brazo retiró el cabello de su cuello. Fijó sus ojos en el espejo y la pudo ver observándolo. Se miraron un momento hasta que lentamente se agachó y dejó un pequeño beso entre el espacio de su cuello y su hombro. Sus dientes rozaron su piel por un breve momento hasta que comenzó a morder despacio, ella se aferró fuertemente al brazo que la sostenía de la cintura y sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando lo sintió succionar. Intentó morderse los labios, pero Mika hizo un poco más de presión haciendo que los abriera con un pequeño gemido. Verla de esa forma, a través del espejo, lo hacía sentirse mareado y caliente en todo el cuerpo, ella no apartaba su mirada de sus ojos rojos y comenzó a arquear su cuerpo contra él al sentirlo morder más fuerte. Soltó su cuello solo para lamerlo y escuchar sus pequeños suspiros, incitándolo a morder de nuevo. La escuchó jadear cuando volvió a clavar sus colmillos, una de sus manos se había estirado y cogía su cabello rubio con bastante fuerza. No pudo evitar que a él mismo se le escapara un pequeño gemido de placer cuando ella cerró los ojos con su boca bastante abierta y sus mejillas muy rojas, como si recibiera el éxtasis más grande.

 _—Mika._

La soltó.

Ella abrió los ojos y soltó un jadeo en protesta, no pudo mantenerse bien con sus dos piernas, así que él la sujeto fuertemente y la volteó subiéndola hasta la cómoda.

Sus ojos estaban un poco opacos por la falta de sangre y se veía un poco débil, pero no pareció importarle cuando Mika acercó sus rostros en un fuerte beso. Shinoa pudo sentir la sangre en su boca y contrario a lo que debía pensar, le gustó el sabor en sus labios. Enredó sus manos en su cabello rubio y beso todo lo que podía, sintiendo sus fríos dedos escurrirse por su camisa y recorrer su espalda, temblando levemente cuando él pasó sus manos por su abdomen y un poco más arriba.

No sabía que podía pasarles mañana, no sabía si sobrevivirían un día más, pero a Mika dejó de importarle en ese momento. En esos minutos que parecieron eternos en los que ella envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Al escuchar como sus respiraciones se hacían más rápidas y sus manos se volvían más inquietas. Mika besó toda piel que encontraba y la sostuvo contra él todo el tiempo que pudo.

En esos minutos eternos solo existían ellos dos y era lo único que importaba.

 **o.o.o.o**

— ¿Dónde rayos estaban? —Mitsuba tenía las manos en jarras y se veía molesta.

—Se nos hizo tarde—respondió Shinoa encogiéndose de hombros. Mika dio una sonrisa de disculpa y cogió las maletas que llevarían.

—Estábamos por ir a buscarlos—dijo Kimizuki.

Ella pareció más interesada en molestar a Yoichi y desapareció de su vista lo más rápido que pudo, Mika intentó hacer lo mismo, pero Kimizuki lo observó con una ceja alzada y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no sonrojarse.

Yu cortó el momento hablando del plan que debían seguir cuando se acercaran a la base. Todos se reunieron a su alrededor, escuchando atentamente lo que debían hacer. Se vistieron con los uniformes militares que pudieron encontrar y empezaron su marcha.

Vio como su amigo caminaba con bastante seriedad y los músculos tiesos, por muy poco que le agradara Guren, sabía que era alguien especial para Yu, lo había visto desvelarse muchas noches en busca de las mejores tácticas que pudieran usar, haciendo cientos y cientos de planes para que pudieran liberarlo a él y a la hermana de Kimizuki.

No quería abandonar a nadie esta vez. Era como verse a sí mismo de niño otra vez, sólo que ahora, Mika estaba seguro que Yu no cometería los mismos errores que él hace muchos años.

Se acercó a su lado, dándole un codazo amistoso con una sonrisa y con eso, pareció alivianar su tensión. Shinoa apareció al poco tiempo burlándose de lo lento que era Yu y este empezó a pelear con ella.

Yu agradecía la distracción, así que intentó que su caminata se hiciera más rápida para dejarlos atrás. Realmente el mundo funcionaba de manera extraña, nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que ellos llegarían a ser algo, pero Mika se veía feliz, al igual que ella. Por muy raro que le pareciera su relación, estaba alegre por ellos. Iba a decir una excusa para dejarlos solos cuando observó el cuello de Shinoa. Lo había intentado ocultar pero era visible, pequeñas marcas de dientes y chupetones. Si se ponía a pensar ahora, cuando ellos regresaron estaban un poco desaliñados.

 _Acaso ellos..._

Giró su cabeza con el cuerpo rígido, no había visto nada, nada de nada. No quería saber y le daba miedo imaginárselo. De manera rápida, balbuceó algo ilegible y caminó delante con sus demás amigos.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Yu es raro—dijo Shinoa. Alegre de que pudieran estar solos, cogió su mano y Mika se llevó sus dedos a su boca, en un ligero beso.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó.

—Mucho—respondió—pero… hemos pasado por tanto—miró a sus amigos que hablaban alegremente a pesar del el tipo de lugar al que se dirigían—. No es que crea que nada malo vaya a suceder, solo presiento que todo irá bien, de una u otra forma.

Mika pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y le regaló una sonrisa.

Llegaron antes de lo esperado y observaron el lugar desde lejos. La tensión era demasiado fuerte alrededor de todos. Rosó sus dedos contra los de Shinoa y ella los cogió brevemente, un gesto de apoyo entre ambos.

No recordaba rezar a dios desde que era niño, pero esa vez, bajo su aliento, hizo una pequeña súplica para quién sea que aún estuviera velando por ellos.

Todos se dieron un asentimiento con la cabeza, preparados para lo que debían hacer.

Juntos, comenzaron su plan.

 **o.o.o.o**

 **[1] Oshiete yo. Okey no, es una referencia a Tokyo Ghoul, por si querían saber.**

 **…**

 **Esto salió tan largo.**

 **Ha…ha… *se tira por la ventana***

 **Si bien me gusta leer fics largos, no me gusta hacerlos largos, se supone que esto sería un one-shot asdf**

 **Pero bueno, ¿les gustó? xD cuando hacía la segunda parte mi intención era que fuera meramente fluff y corazones danzando por todos lados (?), pero mientras lo escribía me di cuenta que no podía hacerlo de esa manera. Todos pasan por momentos difíciles y tienen un pasado que los marca y eso es lo que intente plasmar, todo tomó un giro inesperado para mí, pero me gusta como quedo y esperó que a ustedes también ;;_;; Por si ya leyeron el nuevo cap del manga *llora* yo hice que se fueran antes de los tres meses, porque lo escribí mucho antes de que el cap del manga y el anime salieran, no espere que de verdad hubiera un time skip 0.0**

 **¿Qué puedo decir de los demás? Los amo como no tienen idea, necesitaba que participaran en esta historia, aunque fuera solo un poco. También tome un poco de las novelas ligeras para ver el pasado de Mika y la relación de Shinoa con su hermana. Si bien hay muchas cosas que no me cuadran de Mahiru, se que Shinoa la amo mucho a pesar de que diga que no era unida a ella. Sobre la asexualidad de Mika, también es algo que está en la guía, donde se aclara la sexualidad de los vampiros, investigué y hay muchas cosas que los asexuales les gusta y pueden hacer —If you know what it means— pero claro se debe hablar con la pareja primero, además de tener una gran confianza con la persona, dejaré que las escenas entre ellos queden a su imaginación ;D**

 **Espero que no hayan quedado OOC, es mi mayor preocupación T_T y disculpen las fallas ortográficas, intento revisar todo antes de publicar, pero las condenadas se me escapan :'c**

 **Y pues, de nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron su review en el primer cap, me dieron el ánimo para continuar :'D no sé cuanto pase para que vuelva a escribir sobre este fandom, espero animarme en un futuro.**

 **Así que dejen su review ahora o Mika nunca se llevara bien con el equipo de Shinoa** **ヾ** **(** **ﾟ** **д** **ﾟ** **)** **ﾉ**

 **No se arriesguen (¿?)**

 **Hasta la otra ::DDDDDDD**


End file.
